


【帶卡】殉道者

by xx525882



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx525882/pseuds/xx525882
Summary: 慕虛的點梗：我特別想看陰沉的回村土！然後再讓卡老師給土哥哄哄！已完結。原著向，前三章陰鬱走向，審慎點閱。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

  
**01.**  
旗木卡卡西想像過英雄歸來的模樣，在他剛剛失去宇智波帶土的時候，在他的手穿透野原琳心臟的時候。

那一天恰好是野原琳的喪禮。琳在幾天前的任務中殉職，她還算幸運，至少不是被刻畫在慰靈碑上的無屍英雄。琳的雙親為她撒下第一捧土，而最後一捧本該由波風水門動手，他卻把鐵撬轉交給卡卡西。

他湊上前，看著石塊正面的五個大字，一時間靈魂彷彿脫離了他。琳的母親輕拍他的肩，卡卡西才想起琳還在等他。尖端戳入地面，他一踩，向上帶起一鏟子，為琳蓋好最後一層被。

這已是他第三次為英雄謳歌。

葬禮結束後所有人各自回到工作岡位，卡卡西仍然呆立於墓碑前，身旁是琳的父母。他們特意要求他留下，說是有話想和他說。水門本想陪他，被卡卡西婉拒了。他說：這是我造的孽，該由我獨自面對。

「火影大人和我說了，她是為了保護木葉喪命，而你是最後一個見到她的人。」

「……是。」

「你能和我說說那時候的事嗎？」

卡卡西頷首。他把當時的狀況轉述給女性聽，沒有加油添醋，也沒有為自己辯解，只是一五一十轉告。他最後垂下頭，說：「對不起，我沒能保護她。」

「原來是這樣，她是自己撞上你的手……」

女性的聲音平和，但他聽著更羞愧了。

「這不是你的錯。」他扭頭看向出聲者，琳的母親掛著溫柔的笑容，好像她的女兒只是依偎膝上恬然睡去，「她做了她覺得正確的選擇，那孩子永遠是我的驕傲。」

琳的雙親都是普通人，他們也曾希望女兒選擇安全一點的職業，而不是忍者這種回回搏命的行業。但他們想了想，那是琳的人生，不該由他們來決定琳要活成什麼模樣，於是他們轉而支持女兒的夢想。

她的雙親在葬禮上除去睡眠不足的疲態，自始至終沒流露一絲一毫的傷感。唯有在琳回到木葉的那一日，他們曾抱著女兒痛哭流涕。  
  
「謝謝你帶她回來我們身邊。」她走上前，張開雙臂擁抱卡卡西，「謝謝你，孩子。」

男人離開時拍了卡卡西的肩表示安慰。卡卡西對著琳的雙親深深鞠躬，直到他們完全離去才恢復站姿。

那其實不是他的功勞。當時琳的死亡加上查克拉消耗過度，他已徹底暈厥，再醒來已在木葉醫院的病床上。事後他詢問老師，老師對此也一無所知，只告訴他：支援到現場的時候，周圍已經沒有活口了，你們倆都靠在一旁的樹幹上。

琳的事情牽扯到尾獸與兩個忍村，卡卡西能轉告是事先得到水門的允許，僅限於琳戰死的經過。卡卡西清醒後第一時間接受訊問，在聽說霧隱暗部並非卡卡西下手後，高層決定將這件事列為機密。

卡卡西對此也十分困惑。既然不是木葉的增援，那究竟是誰救了他？又是為什麼要救他？

他回到家，剛換下喪服，窗外傳來樹葉摩擦的聲響，卡卡西邊整理儀容，邊問：「什麼事？」

「火影大人有令，讓您到辦公室見他。」

「我知道了。」

第三次忍界大戰結束後，波風水門成為第四代火影，當時他的難題主要有兩個：一是戰爭結束後的各方和談及重建，二為木葉高層內部錯綜複雜的勢力關係。

前者事小，後者才真正令水門感到頭疼。千手扉間死得太突然，戰爭導致各村人才嚴重流失，猿飛日斬接下老師的位置後，光是維持前人建下的江山已耗去大半心力。志村團藏把握機會將暗部一分為二，生生劃出了屬於自己的「根」，靜待能成為火影的契機。猿飛日斬的態度過「軟」，到底是沒能及時料理同儕，以致於團藏安然度過最艱難的「創業期」，一步一步壯大根。

不甘波風水門繼任火影的團藏，怎麼可能乖乖聽話？但短時間內要培養出自己的勢力太過困難。基此，卡卡西選擇加入暗部，成為老師手裡的一把刀。這段時日以來，總有出不完的任務，一個解決了，立刻又來了下一個。

這也不全然是壞事。至少，忙碌也讓他沒時間沉浸傷感。

他推開辦公室大門時，室內還有另外一個人，背對著他。許久未打理的長髮散落背後，身形並不高大。

卡卡西本以為是這次的任務對象，直到那人轉向他。渾身上下裹得一絲不漏，就連雙手也以黑手套包裹，右半邊的臉上全是一條一條的傷疤，不難想像受傷時的慘況。但那張臉、那張臉，他怎麼可能認不得？

「帶土……」

他喊著那個人的名字，聲線抖得不像話。宇智波帶土彎起嘴角，大概是右半邊的傷疤所致，那抹笑不像過去那樣陽光，反而顯得有些譏諷，「卡卡西。」

他衝上前，探手摸向他的右手腕，卻只感覺到冰冷和一片死寂。他立刻換握左手腕，才感覺到體溫和脈搏的跳動。期間帶土一動也不動地任由他折騰，用行動證明卡卡西並不是在作夢。

宇智波帶土沒有死，沒有死於落石之下。

水門看著他們，悄然抹去眼角的液體，面上滿是欣慰，「雖然我很想讓你休息──」

「無妨。」帶土說，「就現在說吧。」

他開始說起這些日子的事。他說有個老人經過，意外發現被壓在巨石下的他，又用特殊的方法為他替換被壓壞的右半身，而他到前一陣子都在復健，直到現在才能回到木葉。帶土輕描淡寫描述，聽著一點都不像是在談論自己的事。旁聽的卡卡西跟水門都清楚帶土當時的傷勢，也能想像到底得多努力復健才能在這麼短時間內回到木葉。

「辛苦你了，帶土。」水門說，「我會通知宇智波給你安排一個住處，你就暫時先住在我家如何？」

「不麻煩了。」帶土說，「我就住卡卡西家吧，我想和他聊聊。」

帶土看了過來，眼神靜若死水。

他知道了。卡卡西忽然失去呼吸的能力，從頭到腳如浸在冰桶裡毫無知覺。他全都知道了。

「那卡卡西，帶土就拜託你了。」

他張嘴，好一會兒才吐出一個字，「……是。」

帶土領前，步伐不大，頻率穩定，留意到卡卡西膠著的視線，略顯小的跨步，他又放慢腳步。卡卡西跟在後頭，從頭到腳不放過一處，彷彿要將男人的身影刻入骨髓般。

相較他們分離之時，除去明顯的傷疤，他的五官長開了，消去過往的圓潤，線條逐漸硬朗。時年十六，該被稱為少年的階段，人卻一點也不像個少年。興許是戰爭使然，他的氣質不再像過去那般明朗，捎上一股抹不去的鋒利，眼裡有著不屬於這個年紀的銳意和滄桑。

穿越市場是回旗木宅的捷徑。卡卡西不久前已向行政樓遞交上忍宿舍的申請表，那時部門人員再三詢問，見他意願堅定才受理。接連失去父親、帶土和琳，偌大的旗木宅除他之外再無人煙，夜晚的黑暗如泥淖張口吞噬卡卡西，儼然成為噩夢的象徵。於午夜夢迴之際幾度驚醒，已影響他的身體狀態，於是卡卡西決定搬離旗木宅。

但眼下帶土似乎沒有要回到宇智波族內居住之意，那麼卡卡西勢必得做一回不講信用之人了。

街道盡頭是一家理髮店，過去的帶土是這間店的常客。他拽住帶土，後者也配合停下腳步，回眸望向卡卡西。

「你的頭髮……」卡卡西看著那隻眼睛，舌頭就失去該有的靈活，他結結巴巴道，「要、要不要處理一下？」

帶土拈起一縷長髮，隨後嗯了一聲。他走進店裡，找了個座位。瞧見湊過來的理髮師手裡工具的銳利，雙手緊捏住椅子扶手，額間青筋一跳一跳，全身肌肉已自動蹦緊。

「是卡卡西先生啊。」理髮師已習慣接待忍者，她向卡卡西打招呼，「這位是您的朋友嗎？」

「……是。」

卡卡西有些遲疑，就過去那糟糕的關係，見一面沒吵一架都不舒服那種，他們能算是朋友嗎？不過場合不適宜讓他糾結。帶土往常是全權交由老闆娘處理，而這位是後來才拜師，彼此並不認識。

「麻煩妳了。」

「沒問題。」女性爽快應下，她給帶土圍上布，問：「先生，想剪成什麼樣？」

帶土沒有回應。她又重複一次，「先生，您想剪成什麼樣？」

帶土仍沒有回應，卡卡西趕緊出聲打圓場，「抱歉，他可能剛回來太累了……剪短就行。」

「好的。」

她拿起工具，細細打量後正準備開始動作，尖端還沒接觸髮絲，帶土便突然起身，一把拽下脖子上的布，大步離開。

突如其來的發展讓他們都呆住了。卡卡西回過神來，對理髮師道歉後連忙追出去。

待他衝出店，發現帶土就等在門外。

他特意放柔語氣，說：「我們回去吧。」

帶土深深看了他一眼，沒有拒絕他的提議。  
  
他們一路上不發一語，回到家後，只剩下他們兩個人，氣氛驟然劍拔弩張。他本以為帶土會大聲質問他為什麼違反承諾，為什麼沒能保護好琳。卡卡西就像個自首的犯人，他也將坦然認下每一條指控，並不打算以任何攻防方式為自己辯駁。

「帶──」

「我累了。」他們四目相對，帶土彎起唇角，再度重申：「卡卡西，我累了。」

拒絕對談的信號傳達過來，強硬得讓他無力轉圜。他鮮少感覺到失敗，包含任務，包含人際關係，卡卡西無一不是父母口中的「別人家的孩子」。然而宇智波帶土的存在完美應證「萬物皆有剋星」這個道理，回回都能令卡卡西感到挫敗。

「給我點時間。」卡卡西說，「你先去洗個澡吧，衣服我會給你放外面。」

帶土接受卡卡西的提議，逕自往浴室走去。他回到臥室，翻出一套嶄新的衣物和毛巾，拆開包裝後疊在門口。浴室的水聲清晰傳來，又一次加強宇智波帶土的存在感，和等待審判的緊張感。他轉去客房，先推開窗戶增加對流，把家具和地板擦了一遍，然後鋪上新的寢具。

待他整理完畢，帶土也結束沖洗，他循聲找來，毛巾蓋在頭上，髮梢仍在滴水。帶土的發育期比他早，現在仍比他高一些，對他而言略顯寬鬆的衣物，帶土穿起來是正好。褲管也稍嫌短了些，腳踝裸露在外，兩腳膚色形成強烈的對比。

他拉過椅子，示意帶土坐下，就著毛巾給人擦起頭髮。考量帶土方才在理髮店的反彈，他沒有使用吹風機。經歷過戰爭的忍者多半如此，卡卡西剛回歸平靜生活的時候，連孩子們遊戲時無意踩斷樹枝的劈啪聲都能令他轉出苦無握在掌心。帶土自己恐怕也是突然意識到這個狀況，畢竟他回來至今只接觸過水門和卡卡西這兩個於他而言相對「無害」的存在。

這事得怪他，沒考慮可能的狀態，貿然領帶土接觸他人。萬幸木葉的市場分作早市和晚市，他們經過的中午時段街上僅寥寥數人，尚不至於讓情況更加惡化。

穿梭於黑髮間的手指仔細縷開每一處打結，可想見少年搓洗時的粗暴。也不怪他，過去的帶土都留著刺蝟頭，短髮好整理，乾得又快，乍一看認為他的髮質偏硬。現在的半長髮齊齊散落肩頭，親自上手後方知他的髮絲其實挺柔軟。

他不小心觸碰面部的疤痕，觸電一般縮回手，隨即手指又不聽使喚探了過去，順著紋路拂過，甚至下移到頸部的肌膚。觸感凹凸不平外，體溫也只有左半邊能感覺到，原先被掩蓋在衣物之下的右半身更是一片死白。那一道接合痕跡，如同將宇智波帶土此人從中剖成兩半，涇渭分明。

帶土察覺卡卡西的動作放得愈來愈輕，彷彿觸及早已癒合只留下疤痕的部分會讓他感到疼痛一般。他閉著眼，問：「你很在意嗎？」

「我只是覺得你很厲害。」

他說的是實話。被壓在巨石下時，帶土一度表示右半邊已失去知覺。現在他在這麼短時間內恢復到能行動自如的狀態，期間得有多辛苦可想而知。

「都過去了，卡卡西。」帶土說，「都過去了。」

「……是啊，一切都會過去。」被「傷患」反過來安慰讓他噗哧一笑，花了點時間才完全弄乾，隨手將毛巾搭在手上，問：「晚上想吃什麼？」

「我想睡。」帶土說，「不用管我了。」

「……那你好好休息。」

卡卡西掩上房門，靠著牆滑坐在地。

帶土回來了，然而卡卡西不知道該怎麼面對他。

他是英雄，而他只是個罪人。

就連和他呼吸同一片空氣，彷彿都是種褻瀆。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
**02.**  
然而之後的日子帶土就像忘了自己所言。

卡卡西從一開始的輾轉難眠，到後來也麻木了。帶土既沒有罵他或揍他一頓，也沒有大哭一場，只是在卡卡西家住下，和他正常相處，是一個再普通不過的房客。

他想，或許帶土是曉得，他不怕死，不怕辱罵，置之不理反倒更能讓他感受痛苦。

帶土的去向一度還成為問題。儘管水門和卡卡西都認為死無見屍便當作人還活著，但理想和現實終究是兩回事。帶土的檔案早已被蓋上印鑑，封入檔案室的已故忍者區，連他原來的住所也在他「死」後被重新分派。

以前從沒有過這種死而復生的案例，要將人列入哪個隊伍，水門也曾為此苦惱。最後是帶土一句話解決這件事：就暗部吧。

帶土的身體現狀，早在他回來後接受水門安排的檢查那天就被他們知悉，雙方皆為此欣喜。

前者是因為木遁和萬花筒寫輪眼，那無一不是力量的象徵，沒有哪一個忍村會為力量強大感到難過；後者則是因為太久沒出現萬花筒寫輪眼的擁有者，還和現任火影關係匪淺，這張牌打得好，完全能讓宇智波再一次進入權力中心。

與能力的消息一併回報的還有一件，那就是帶土的身體仍未完全恢復。神無毗橋一役造成的傷勢太重，看似痊癒的外表下仍有不少暗傷，還必須慢慢調養。暗部是個風險高、靈活性大的部隊，水門擔心身體尚未完全恢復的帶土無法勝任高強度的工作，顧問和宇智波卻持相反意見。他無法一意孤行，遂提出一個條件：帶土必須向他們證明自己足夠勝任。

這對帶土而言不是問題。在他輕而易舉撂倒幾位現任暗部後，一切木已成周，水門也只能蓋下那張任職令。

考量帶土需要恢復期，一開始並未將他編入任何隊伍，只跟著各個隊伍執行短期且難度稍低的任務。不知該說幸運還是不幸運，卡卡西的隊伍下一個預定是長期任務，時至今日未能和帶土產生交集。

待卡卡西任務歸來，已過去一個月。他在門口解散隊伍，獨自一人前往回報。

卡卡西走在大街上，藉由周遭安居樂業的景象緩緩收斂銳氣。宇智波的族人擦肩而過時瞥了他一眼，相較過去的不贊同，現在沾染謹慎……可想而知，和他家的房客脫不了關係。

那之後，宇智波派人來找過他。他們似乎是聯繫不上帶土，或者說是帶土有意避開。反正兩者於帶土而言區別不大，以他的能力，要是真不想被人找到就無人能逮住他。得知目前人是住在卡卡西家後，退而求其次請他帶話。儘管宇智波的用意彼此心知肚明，但要不要接受宇智波的示好是帶土的問題，因此卡卡西仍然代為轉告。

帶土聽完後宇智波的來意後，說：這件事我會處理，你就不用管了。

此話一出，卡卡西問：你果然沒打算回族地居住？

帶土譏笑，說：我哪裡還有家可以回去？

卡卡西沉默了。沒有人比他更清楚這件事，畢竟他曾想買下那間房子──人，怎麼能沒有家呢？但帶土的故居受宇智波管轄，向來排外的族群已因卡卡西擁有寫輪眼相當不滿這個外族人，現在就更不可能讓他介入族務。他拜託過老師，老師為他和宇智波的族長富岳接線，最終仍因宇智波長老團的否決無功而返。

我很抱歉。富岳說。我沒辦法說服長老們保留或讓你買下，但他們同意讓你收拾那間屋子。

這話的意思是宇智波認定帶土已死亡。他無法責備宇智波，他們認同的死亡證明可是木葉核發，帶土又沒有繼承人，選擇回收資源再利用是合理正當的舉止。

更何況，或許在外人看來執著認定帶土還活著的他，才真的瘋了。

他進入帶土的家時呼吸一滯。這裡的一切彷彿在宇智波帶土逝世的那一日早晨起停滯不前，除了灰塵，沒有什麼能證明時間的流逝。走到廚房一看架上還有倒扣的碗盤，冰箱還有過期的麵包和牛奶，椅子沒有完全推回桌下，好像還能看到那個坐在餐桌前享用早餐時赫然發現自己即將遲到，而匆匆解決麵包，一口喝完牛奶，簡單清理後奔跑離開的男孩。

卡卡西原地呆滯，幾次深呼吸後繼續行動。

他翻找了一圈，帶土的家除了房屋本身附帶的家具，沒有特別值錢的東西，他乾脆上到二樓帶土的房間。

房裡的東西不多。除去一櫃子的書、水門班的合照，就是立於桌子軟木墊上的那一面照片和一臺頗有年歲的相機。那些不是孤本或絕版的書籍，甚至卡卡西家全都有。他翻開一看，稱不上漂亮的字跡在邊角不時出現，記錄那個渴望變強的男孩努力的過程……他立刻決定全部帶走。

相機原本是屬於帶土的父親，而後帶土在儲藏室裡發現便開始作為業餘興趣發展。除去那張帶土父母抱著還是嬰兒的他的合照，其他都是宇智波帶土的作品，有水門班的日常，更多的是琳的獨照。他一張一張取下，整疊收入袋內，連同其他東西一起裝箱封存，通通搬回他家。

帶土說：你要是嫌我煩了，和我說一聲就行。

我怎麼可能這麼說，反正房間空著也是空著，想住多久都沒問題。卡卡西無奈回應，想著既然提起這件事，順勢又說：你的東西我給收拾回來了，放在儲藏間。

卡卡西想，那是珍貴的回憶，祭奠那些再也回不去的時光。然而帶土卻說：……那些不要了。扔了吧。

卡卡西瞪大雙眼，說：那怎麼行！

帶土斜覬他，說：那就送給你了，隨便你想怎麼處置。

所以直到現在，那些東西還封存在儲藏間。他也不曉得帶土到底和宇智波說了什麼，不僅讓他們打消念頭，態度也變得十分微妙，似乎不打算再追究寫輪眼的事了。想起那個難搞的房客，卡卡西止不住嘆息，正想推開門，門已先一步被裡頭的人拉開。

來人是第八小隊的暗部遊隼，他瞥見卡卡西，說：「是你啊。」

語調陰陽怪氣，卡卡西沒想理會，催促道：「你擋著路了，請讓讓。」

「一個加入暗部沒多久的傢伙能擔任隊長，一個消失這麼久才回來居然也能馬上加入暗部。」見卡卡西仍毫無反應，遊隼又說：「有火影大人當靠山就是好啊，你說是吧？」

「當然，火影大人向來一視同仁，惜才愛才。」他坦然回望，言語中的諷刺令遊隼橫眉豎目，「怎麼沒見狼犬？」

狼犬是第八小隊的隊長，和卡卡西一起執行過幾次任務，為人嚴肅，但是個公私分明、體恤下屬的好人，報告這種麻煩事，多半也是由他攬下。

「進醫院了，真多虧宇智波帶土呢。」

卡卡西眉頭一蹙，正想問下去，裡頭傳出水門的聲音，「卡卡西，進來吧。」

一個回頭的工夫，遊隼已消失無蹤。

他走進去，水門正看向窗外若有所思，卡卡西遞交報告，三言兩語說明。語畢，水門大致翻看，確認無誤後說：「幹得好。辛苦你們了。」

水門放下卷軸，說：「你聽見遊隼的話了。」

「是。」卡卡西說，「但我不理解他在說什麼。」

看著卡卡西一臉茫然，水門幽幽嘆息，說：「我來說吧。」

他說：「在這一個月間，帶土先出了兩次個人任務，都完成得十分出色，顧問也同意能讓他參與更複雜的團體任務。他第一次和第三小隊行動，回來後蒼鷹和我報告，說帶土在任務期間有不服從指令的跡象，他們本打算觀察一陣子再行動，帶土卻上前一舉殲滅敵軍。任務雖然成功，但帶土的確是違反指令。」

「第二次帶土和第四小隊一同執行情報奪取任務。在撤退時不慎遇上岩隱村的忍者，他們分頭應敵，和帶土一起的錢鼠腿部受創，行動遲緩，他沒管跌落在地的錢鼠，獨自衝上前應敵。錢鼠即將命喪黃泉時，是隊長赤狐及時救援，錢鼠才倖免於難。最後任務成功，一人受創。」

「最後是前幾天和第八小隊的任務。草隱來犯，他們接下擊潰任務，過程中分頭應敵，計畫中帶土和隊長狼犬一起從正面誘敵。但正式開始後，是狼犬獨自一人面對敵方近五人的圍堵，帶土選擇到後頭抓捕敵方隊長。」

卡卡西聽完水門的轉達難以置信。那可是帶土，當年和他說「在忍者的世界中違背規則的傢伙，我們稱之為廢物。然而不能保護同伴的傢伙，比廢物更不如。」的宇智波帶土。拋下同伴，凡事任務優先，簡直和過去的旗木卡卡西一模一樣。

「狼犬他……」

「傷勢頗重，萬幸沒有生命危險，但得在醫院休養一陣子。」

「一定是有誤會。」卡卡西說，「帶土不可能這麼做。」

「我也相信其中一定是有誤會。」水門苦笑道，「可這件事已傳遍整個暗部，各隊伍紛紛有隊員反彈，所以能不能麻煩你呢？」

「沒問題。」卡卡西一口應下，「我會特別關注他的。」

離開辦公室後，卡卡西先回旗木宅一趟，卻沒有在家中找到帶土。他放下行李，思考起帶土可能的去向。

卡卡西立刻就曉得該去哪裡找人。

兩手空空去見人總是有些失禮，他先繞去山中家的花店買了束白百合才前去。門口打瞌睡的守墓人瞥見他，衝他打招呼，「卡卡西先生，您回來啦？」

「嗯，剛剛才回來。」

他邀功似道：「您交代我的事我有照辦，兩天更換一次花，一星期整理一次。」

「辛苦你了。」

「說來奇怪。」守墓人說，「那附近總是特別乾淨，雖然不是每天，但時常有一束花放在上頭。」

「不要緊的。」卡卡西解釋，「是她認識的人，先前長期在外，最近才回歸。」

「是這樣嗎……啊，您忙吧，不打擾您了。」

他和守墓人告別。到達墓碑前時，帶土剛剛拔完附近的雜草，正擰乾布，細細拂去碑上的每一處髒污。

他頭也不回道：「你回來了。」

「嗯。」

碑前的花瓶已經有一束粉百合，早有預料的卡卡西，剛才已讓花店的小姑娘給他包成了花束。他將花束靠在碑上，嬌美的百合，無論白色還是粉色都很適合那位睡美人。

他直起腰，垂眸望著石碑上的名字，說：「對不起。」

「你不必和我道歉。」帶土說，「你從來都沒有錯。」

「是我沒能保護她……」

「她選擇回頭撞上你的千鳥來保護木葉，那時候你又能怎麼做？」帶土平靜陳述，這是他回來後頭一次和卡卡西談起野原琳的死。他親自撕開瘡疤，露出下頭血淋淋的傷口，態度之坦然，反襯的害怕造成二次傷害的他成了懦夫，「你盡力了。」

「……你不怪罪我嗎？」

「事到如今怪罪你又能如何。」帶土說，「卡卡西，你不需要再感到痛苦了。」

「那些都是我說的，在場根本就沒有其他人。」卡卡西的胸口劇烈起伏，聲音微微顫抖，「說不定是我背叛木葉，將琳交給霧隱。」

「冷靜點，卡卡西。」帶土說，「你忘了嗎？部分霧隱暗部屍體上的致命傷，是你曾經抵抗的最佳證據，何況你是唯一的倖存者，回來以後不可能沒有接受審訊。」

「經過特殊訓練要想瞞過審訊也並非不可能。」卡卡西說，「又說不定琳根本不是自殺，而是我──」

宇智波帶土看著他，右眼平淡無波，好像在告訴他：你不會這麼做。

卡卡西忽然就說不下去了，激動煙消雲散。

老師、同儕、琳的雙親，甚至包括他自己，不是沒有人和他說過這種話，但愧疚感仍然淹沒了他。魔鬼沒日沒夜在耳邊低語：旗木卡卡西是個連同伴都無法保護好的廢物。為什麼你還活著，她卻死了？

他時常夢見那一天。每一回他都試圖改變結局，放棄斷後、終止千鳥、急速變向，但無論如何琳都會撞上他的手。他低頭凝望，那雙向來持武器穩健的手失去控制，不停哆嗦。肉體是那麼脆弱，輕易就在心口穿出一道清楚的圓，血紅流淌蔓延，恣意附著，鐵鏽味撲鼻而來，黏膩得叫他乾嘔。

卡卡西。野原琳的聲音變了，他猛地抬頭，那張臉不再是雙眼瞪大的女孩，成了宇智波帶土。你怎麼有臉敢見我呢？

就這樣吧。卡卡西想。隨「他」怎麼說，反正都是事實。

他任由絕望蠶食心智，待他哪一天承受不住，或許就會步上父親的後塵。然而宇智波帶土對旗木卡卡西的影響力太過強悍，來自英雄的「赦免」，如同一隻的手探入泥潭，生生將卡卡西從中拽了出來，讓他得以苟延殘喘。

你還不能死。卡卡西彷彿聽見有人對他這麼說。

帶土短暫彎起唇角，沒叫卡卡西看見，問：「找我什麼事？」

「老師……火影大人將你劃入第六小隊，你以後就和我們一起了。」卡卡西說，「你要是有意見，我能和火影大人再討論。」

「我能有什麼意見？」帶土起身，拍去膝蓋的塵土，「傷患不比正常人高貴，死人也不比活人高貴。別忘了，忍者是工具，服從命令是本份。」  
  
卡卡西霎時噤聲。帶土說的是事實，他就算想讓帶土別用這種方式形容自己也做不到。

「明天早上我會介紹你們認識。」

最後，他只能這麼說。  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
**03.**  
隔天一早，第六小隊全員在訓練場集合。

他們昨天接獲卡卡西的通知，知道將有一位新成員加入隊伍。小隊許久未加入新人，不免有些期待。

兩人並肩踏入訓練場的剎那，他們便成了目光焦點。儘管都戴著面具，體形相去不遠，但卡卡西標誌性的髮色太好辨認，於是視線隨即轉移至黑髮的那位。

「這位是宇智波帶土，代號是鳶。」

卡卡西示意帶土取下面具，好讓隊員們記住他的長相，帶土也聽令行事，他的配合讓卡卡西稍稍鬆口氣。

「宇智波帶土……是不久前回到木葉那位？」其中一位隊員夜鶯這麼說，見卡卡西點頭，又說：「神無毗橋的英雄，看來會是個強力後盾。」

卡卡西看向夜鶯，後者目光清明，眼底只有誠摯的讚賞。他環顧一周，其他隊員亦然。雖然昨天才回來，但他們不可能沒有聽說帶土的狀況，卻無任何牴觸的情緒。

原因能追溯到第六小隊組織之時。

第六小隊的組織並不順遂。當時的卡卡西加入暗部沒多久，因應戰後需要，上頭打算縮減各隊伍人員數量，重新組織後擴充隊伍的總數量──那麼，該由誰來擔任隊長呢？

資深暗部當然在名單內，此外水門還大力舉薦卡卡西。他說：卡卡西的能力足以勝任隊長一職，功績也毫不遜色木葉現役主戰力，現在是非常時期，年齡不該成為能否擔當隊長的門檻。

想起曾經的木葉白牙，顧問們最後同意水門的提議，但暗部內卻惹來不小的反彈聲浪。他們同意實力部分的說詞，技不如人最為直觀，確實不可否認。然而卡卡西曾經的名聲如何，眾人了然於心，冷血之名讓大多數的暗部都不樂意加入第六小隊。

當時打破僵局的便是夜鶯。他原本也是第六小隊隊長的候選人，實力強勁、資歷深厚，在當時的暗部中頗得人心。得知自己落選後不僅不難過，還轉頭就表示自己願意加入第六小隊。

這個舉動震驚整個暗部。部分人告訴他：只要卡卡西的隊伍沒有人願意加入，最後自然會更換隊長，你只需要等待就好。

夜鶯聽完後，認真回應：你們也聽到火影大人所言。現在是非常時期，木葉需要我們，有這個閒工夫搞小團體，不如趕緊組隊解決任務。何況，他是四代目大人推薦的人，我們應該相信四代目大人的決斷。

他面對卡卡西，問：你應該不會辜負四代目大人的信任，對吧？

那雙澄澈的眼，讓卡卡西想起那個葬身石窟的男孩。他閉了閉眼，隨後堅定道：若是我無法勝任，我會自己向四代目大人請辭。

夜鶯笑了，他說：我相信你。

隨著夜鶯的主動，開始有人願意加入第六小隊，在親自和卡卡西執行幾次任務後，他們也徹底服從卡卡西的決策。而今，卡卡西也洗刷過去的名聲，第六小隊的任務每回都完成得很漂亮，死傷人數更是所有隊伍裡最低。

水門會將帶土安排給第六小隊並不是魯莽之舉。第六小隊經歷過卡卡西名聲最低谷的時期，對壞名聲的接受度遠比其他隊伍要高。比起流言蜚語，他們更願意相信自己的判斷。

而最重要的是，第六小隊的隊長是卡卡西。

「為了讓彼此熟悉些，等會兒我們進行一次對抗賽。」卡卡西說，「和過去一樣奪取旗幟或殲滅敵軍就算勝利，這次裁判由山貓擔任，離開訓練場、綁帶脫離都算作死亡。夜鶯帶一隊，我帶一隊，鳶在我這隊。」

他們紛紛綁上白色和黑色帶子區分隊伍，不限於身體任何部位，帶土接下卡卡西遞來的白色帶子，思考了會，選擇綁在手臂上。比起繫在頭、大腿上，這是個相對「不安全」的位置。

待所有人都準備完畢，山貓也就定位。他環顧四周，高舉起手，放下的同時喊道：「開始！」

所有人同時撤離原地，卡卡西領著隊伍找到躲藏點，示意幾人圍成一圈，開始討論計畫。他這一隊除去自己、帶土，還有兩位成員，分別是花豹和雪兔。

卡卡西問：「要正面突破，還是奪取旗幟？」

他首先看向帶土，後者注意到他的目光，手一攤，說：「我不了解他們的能力、作風。」

看來是打算跟從隊伍了。想起蒼鷹曾經回報的不聽話問題，卡卡西暫時放下心。

花豹開口：「夜鶯的行事作風比較謹慎，他應該會暫時選擇防守。我們隊攻擊能力強，他們隊查克拉量多，我們得速戰速決……旗幟不能移動，所以一人留守，我跟隊長從正面誘敵，然後派人去奪旗幟？」

計畫簡單，但是實用，其餘三人紛紛表示同意。接下來的問題便是，該由誰去奪旗幟？

此時卡卡西看向帶土，他說：「雪兔留守，奪旗就由鳶，你來。」

卡卡西鮮少獨自決定，不過他這麼做的時候通常都有自己的考量。帶土瞥了另外兩人，他們對卡卡西的主意沒有任何反對之意，遂點頭應下。雪兔蹲到旗幟旁警戒，其他三人各自活動身體。

確定所有人進入戰鬥狀態後，卡卡西說：「出發。」

這場對抗賽結束的出乎意料。卡卡西一貫的作風是替身術和分身術交互使用，情報量足夠後才開始反擊。這套連招，夜鶯隊也熟悉得很。然而這次卡卡西隊採取激進戰術，沒有迂迴試探，一上來便是正面突進。他的出手刁鑽，不時摸向那條輕飄飄的綁帶。

作為一個專業忍者，他們對於身體的操作瞭若指掌，無時不刻不在防備對於致命處的攻擊。相比之下，綁帶屬於外來物，僅在規則下成為不得不防範的部位，對其把控程度沒有身體來得高，相對容易露出破綻。

但夜鶯也不是省油的燈。他巧妙遏阻卡卡西的攻勢，模仿卡卡西的打法，向大腿的綁帶攻打，然而他的反擊也全被卡卡西短刀化解。

他細數在場人數，卡卡西隊只出現兩個人，以多打少肯定有詐，他意識到情況不對，立刻喊了一句：注意旗幟！

他們發現得太晚了。打算回防的剎那，帶土已出現在旗幟旁。他們同時甩出苦無，苦無卻逕直穿透帶土，釘在後頭的樹幹。帶土彎腰拔出旗幟，動作輕鬆寫意，下一秒，連人帶旗幟一同消失在所有人視線當中。

然後便是山貓無情的宣判：「對抗賽結束，卡卡西隊獲勝。」

結束得太突然，夜鶯隊一時反應不及。卡卡西和花豹打鬥時的確有意將他們帶離旗幟，但他們也堅守在一個隨時能反應的距離。卻沒有一個人注意到宇智波帶土是如何突破包圍網並奪走旗幟，猶如鬼魅一般無聲無息。

他們百思不得其解，夜鶯怔怔發問：「你是怎麼做到的？」

下一秒他回過神來，趕忙說：「是我唐突了。」

大多數家族都有獨門絕活，比如血繼限界、祕術或是祖傳技巧等等。其中，宇智波的寫輪眼名聞遐邇，獨特的樣貌型態以及強悍實用的能力，是令眾人垂涎三尺的寶物。

這種事怎麼可能告知外人呢？

「是寫輪眼的能力。」帶土開口解惑，他瞄了卡卡西一眼，後者默契地投擲一把苦無，重現方才穿透的模樣，「大致就是這樣的能力。」

他又補充：「目前只有我能使用。」

帶土坦然自爆能力的表現，反倒使人不敢再追問。見談話結束，卡卡西問：「還有人想問嗎？或者對鳶加入有反對意見嗎？」

所有人都搖頭。

塵埃落定，卡卡西遂朝帶土伸手，「歡迎加入第六小隊。」

於是帶土自這天起，正式成為第六小隊的一員。在卡卡西領著他分別介紹隊員，也一一回應隊員的招呼，和其他隊員加入時的情況沒什麼不同。

隊員接受狀態良好，帶土似乎也沒有異樣，總體而言相處和諧，還沒讓卡卡西鬆一口氣，下一次任務就來了。

水門劈頭就是一句：「雨隱村近來有一個新興組織。」

卡卡西問：「是叛亂組織嗎？」

表面上第三次忍界大戰已結束，五大忍村之間不再打得你死我活，但檯面下的爭鬥卻一刻也沒有停下──這就苦了夾雜在各大忍村間的小型忍村。

既然無法掠奪大型忍村的領地，那就退而求其次將目標轉移至小型忍村。現今不存在像千手柱間那樣能以一己之力震懾全忍界的人物，無論在小型忍村裡如何呼風喚雨，在上位者眼裡也不過是弱者的打鬧，料理它們只是一句話的事。

所以對它們而言，大型戰役休止後才是惡夢的開始。

對生存的渴望促成各類戰鬥組織的興起，戰後，卡卡西已經不曉得見過多少試圖打破五大忍村局面的組織，也不清楚到底有多少已經銷聲匿跡了。

「或許不該把它們歸類為叛亂組織。」水門這麼說，面上帶著讚賞，「情報班告訴我，它們想用溝通換取和平。」

卡卡西霎時理解水門的欣賞從何而來。

這可是一條連大型忍村都不敢輕易嘗試的路。

「木葉有意和談。」水門說，他將任務卷軸遞給卡卡西，「雨隱村的戰略地位特殊，你們去看看情況。」

「只有第六小隊嗎？」

「沒錯。」

「如果情報有誤……」

「那就由你決定。」

聽出卡卡西的言下之意，水門如此回應，他也頷首應下。

水門最後說：「團藏似乎有所動作，務必小心。」

「請您放心。」

這是個好機會。卡卡西想。根是老師的心頭大患，如果能抓住團藏的把柄，老師想扯下團藏的偽裝會更容易些。

他立刻召集第六小隊，三言兩語將內容轉告隊員，寫有具體情報的任務卷軸在所有人手裡轉了一圈，又補充道：「此次任務目標是探查情報，切勿打草驚蛇。」

視線掃過每一個人，在帶土身上停留的久一些，確定大家都理解後，他隨即掛上面具，先一步跳上樹梢，說：「出發。」

他們來到雨隱村邊界時，湊巧遇上任務目標──一個橘髮的男人，身旁跟著一個紅髮男子和一位藍髮女子，和早先探子的情報如出一轍。

磅礡大雨不只妨礙視線，也阻礙聲音傳遞，卡卡西遂決定向任務目標靠近些。宇智波帶土剛剛加入第六小隊，對於他們的行事作風尚未完全了解，於是他示意帶土跟著他，比了個手勢，各隊員立刻散開，躲藏到各個角落。

他們在岩壁上頭俯瞰戰局。

橘髮的男人正嘗試和岩隱村的忍者搭話，善意的表現得到的卻是衝致命處刺來的武器。一擊未得手，岩隱忍者刀尖一轉，復朝橘髮男人攻去，然而先前的失手已讓後者有所提防，向後一躍便輕易避開。一旁的藍髮女人和紅髮男人立刻意識到談判破局，上前和橘髮男人並肩作戰。

面對數量眾多的岩隱忍者，三人默契十足，倚靠巧妙的團隊合作讓他們未落下風。三人中，藍髮女子的忍術最特別，脆弱的白紙沒有臣服在雨水之下，化作手裏劍重重圍繞他們，被擊落的兵器更彰顯這些紙張並不像外表看起來那麼無害。

岩隱忍者也不容小覷，他們破開手裏劍的包圍網，強勢突入，並加大攻擊頻率，順利打散三人。然後分作三組人馬，採取分頭擊破的戰術。

他們觀戰有一會兒，卡卡西愈發感覺那些岩隱村的忍者當中部分人的動作中有些蹊蹺。身穿岩隱村的標準裝束，使用的技巧卻和其他岩隱忍者大相逕庭。

每個忍村都有相對應的打法，高速戰鬥的狀態下仰賴的多半是肌肉記憶，不可能無時無刻都偽裝得滴水不漏。卡卡西瞇起眼仔細打量，隨即分辨出這些人和他們一樣使用木葉正規體術夾雜暗部的特殊技法。想起水門表示本次任務只派出一支隊伍，再結合任務前的警告──是根的人。

「裡頭有根的人。」身側同樣認出人的帶土突然開口。他轉向帶土，後者沒理會他，逕自道：「團藏不可能容忍木葉和岩隱村議和。」

戰爭的繼續才能讓團藏有機會爭奪火影之位，團藏會試圖攪亂局勢是預料之中的事，但帶土卻語帶卡卡西聽不明的嘲諷。他愣了愣，但現在的情況容不得他分心，便按捺困惑，重新關注戰況。

敵軍人多勢眾，藍髮女子的紙手裏劍不夠密集，敵軍逮住破口，舉刀突進。一旁的紅髮男子見狀，趕忙使出忍術掩護，並抱住跌卧在地女子一滾避開追擊的苦無。

橘髮男子大吼，礙於雨聲，卡卡西沒能聽清，他大致推測是喊兩人的名字。此時，對邊的敵人往前一撲，苦無尖端沒入腹部，橘髮男子一時竟毫無作為，呆滯在地。藍髮女子察覺異樣，衝上前為同伴抵禦攻擊。

就在此刻，戰況突然一百八十度大轉變。眼見同伴大難臨頭，紅髮男子身後竄起一尊巨像。巨像橫掃戰局，以一舉之力力挽狂瀾，下頭的忍者無不抱頭逃竄，動靜之大甚至波及到了附近藏身的隊員們。

卡卡西當即想往下跳，卻被帶土制止。他拽著卡卡西的手臂，說：「你要是暴露了，任務怎麼辦？」

這話居然是從帶土嘴裡說出來的。卡卡西瞪大了眼，試圖尋找一絲玩笑的意味。儘管大局當前不該兒戲，他也能原諒帶土的一時興起，至多事後責備，然而面具掩蓋帶土的面部表情，那只猩紅的眼正目不轉睛地凝視他。

他們僵持不下，期間倒臥在地的兩人趕忙遏止紅髮男子暴走的力量，平息此回的混亂。眼角餘光掃見隊員們身形雖狼狽，但平安無事，正往他們這兒撤回，索性旋身面對帶土。

「你在說什麼。」狀況中止，帶土也鬆開手，卡卡西說：「我們怎麼能捨棄同伴！」

「我不是要你捨棄同伴。」帶土刻意咬重了那個「你」字，彷彿那些隊員是與他毫無關係的陌生人，「只是這次任務能有機會抓住團藏的狐狸尾巴，你想破壞這樣難得的大好機會嗎？」

「這點小事不會讓我暴露。」

「只有百分之一的可能性就必須扼殺在開頭。」帶土說，「賭博可不是個好習慣，卡卡西。」  
  
不必看見帶土的臉，他也清楚帶土是認真的。

那個忽視的問題，現在被宇智波帶土親手摔碎，哐噹一聲化成無數塊，強硬塞入口中，迫使他嚥下，碎渣子在喉道滯留，嗚嗚啊啊地愣是吐不出一句話。卡卡西的呼吸逐漸急促，他按著陣陣發疼的心口，無聲悲鳴。

他該說什麼？又該怎麼說？野原琳的死不只改變了他，也改變了帶土，但他以為一切都會回到「正軌」，時間會治癒他們的傷痛。

此刻他才驚覺自己太過天真。

第六小隊的成員歸位時，敏感的他們立刻察覺氣氛不對勁，卡卡西和帶土之間危險緊張的氛圍令他們寒毛直豎。隊員們交換眼神，發現彼此眼裡都是同樣的茫然。

夜鶯試探性地問：「隊長，發生什麼事了嗎？」

現在在任務中。心裡不斷默念，他幾次深呼吸，恢復到平時的狀態，說：「沒事，只是擔心你們。」

聲線平和，語調真摯，這才讓隊員們放心。

注意到卡卡西的視線，帶土知道這是卡卡西表示暫時休兵的信號。他輕輕點頭，同意卡卡西的說詞。

「我們先離開這裡。」卡卡西說，「找個地方整理情報。」

卡卡西重整隊伍時，目光始終沒從帶土身上挪開。然而後者一言不發地跟在身邊，乖巧的恍若方才的爭執不過幻夢一場。

帶土何嘗沒注意到那道由錯愕徬徨和困惑不解構成的視線，膠著的像是要在他身上射出一個洞。面具下的唇角微微上揚，報復似的快感結合另一股莫名的情緒，洗刷渾身上下。

沒錯，卡卡西。帶土想。早點認清現實吧。

這個世界，壓根就不存在英雄。  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
**04.**  
兩側岩壁上有一整片的樹林，是天然的壁壘，第六小隊隨意找了一處駐紮。

他們坐成一圈，開始依次匯報。首先是三位組織成員的身份，橘髮男子名為彌彥，紅髮男子名為長門，而藍髮女子為小南，三人的護額皆為雨隱村的標誌，又為組織的重要幹部。組織名為曉，其中長門、小南似乎以彌彥為中心，以此推斷彌彥疑似為組織首領。

比起彌彥，卡卡西更在意名為長門的男人，那頭紅髮讓他想起了師母。他和玖辛奈見面次數不多，但紅髮留下深刻的印象，據她本人所言，那是漩渦一族的標誌。而漩渦一族現已分崩離析，倖存者去處不明，卡卡西猜測長門極有可能有漩渦一族的血統。

接著是那尊人形巨像。它的殺傷力驚人，出現和消失同樣突然，卡卡西認為那是通靈之術的一種，有隊員附和：是由長門結印召喚出來。最終，所有人一致同意卡卡西的見解。

最後是岩隱村的忍者，部分確實是由木葉暗部偽裝，在三人撤離後和團藏會合並當場解除變身術，畫面被緊追其後的帶土的寫輪眼忠實紀錄，回頭以幻術展現給卡卡西確認。

有人問負責跟蹤的帶土：「團藏想做什麼？」

帶土說：「他接下來打算接觸山椒魚半藏。」

情報太過片面，當中還有根的介入。在場皆非等閒之輩，火影派系與團藏派系的齟齬早有耳聞。而當前火影有意和談，團藏選擇在這個時間點介入夾雜三個大國間的雨隱村，勢必有其緣由。

一番討論後，最後以潛入雨隱村的一方勝出。緊接而來的問題是：幾個人去？由誰去？該怎麼去？

考量機密行動，他們決定派出兩個人，有伴相互幫助提高成功率，其餘人在附近照應。此時帶土舉手，毛遂自薦，他的理由很簡單：我的寫輪眼能力適合。

帶土第一天進入隊伍時，便在所有人面前簡單展示過能力。既能無聲無息潛入，又能在緊要關頭撤出，全身而退的可能性最高，於是他成了第一人選。

至於另一個人……帶土一度表示：「我一個人去就行。」

夜鶯反對，他說：「雨隱村內部目前是什麼狀況我們一無所知，不能只讓你一個人去。」

此時卡卡西突然說：「我去。」

山貓不贊同道：「您是隊長，該在外頭指揮。」

「我是這裡最精通暗殺術的人。」卡卡西冷靜分析，「隊長你們誰都能取代我，這裡由我去適合。」

「您是隊伍的脊樑，怎麼能隨便……」

「再說下去天都亮了。代理隊長由夜鶯擔任，我和帶土立刻出發。」

卡卡西格外強硬的態度，讓第六小隊一時無言以對。時間可不會同情弱者，仍舊無情流逝。他們屈服了，分劃各自負責區域後，更換了暗號，一聲令下解散。

確認隊員全數離開後，帶土拉開面具的細繩掛上，漫不經心開口，「你自告奮勇說要和我一起，是擔心我遺棄你的隊員嗎？」

「我不擔心這種事。」卡卡西溫和回應，「我相信你。」

「你大可這麼告訴他們：下午你們被襲擊的時候，宇智波帶土在任務和同伴中選擇了任務。」帶土說，「然而你選擇隱瞞。」

他看向卡卡西，似笑非笑，「你既然不認同我的作法，為什麼不說？」

然而卡卡西只是又一次強調道：「你不會這麼做的。」

隔著一層假面，帶土也能知道卡卡西的表情大概和他的語氣如出一轍，就好像沒聽見帶土的嘲弄般平和。

他不該是這個樣子。帶土想。卡卡西該是個睥睨蒼生的天才，是所有人的憧憬。孩子們六歲還在摸索結印，他已畢業投入實戰。他跌跌撞撞成功考取中忍，他已一腳跨入精英上忍階級。他有驕傲的資本，而不該是這樣一舉一動皆小心翼翼，生怕會觸怒他一般妥協行事。

「不，你的直覺是對的，卡卡西。」帶土冷哼，「如果他們妨礙了任務，我的確會這麼做，和下午一樣。」

帶土倚著樹幹，凝望著他，嵌於傷疤縱橫的右半臉上那只黑眸被鮮紅暈染，三枚勾玉首尾相連，「我不在乎世界，也不在乎他們。」

帶土的排斥並不是裝出來的。他們分開不過兩年不到，帶土的變化卻是劇烈而極端，他變得強悍，同時也變得冷漠。

他一舉挑明矛盾，霸道地掐斷退路，卡卡西無聲嘆息。氣氛之凝重，擺上一張圓桌就能馬上開始談判。

他現在有點想念過去那個吊車尾了。

哪怕是過往針鋒相對的關係，他也能感覺帶土對光明的嚮往……那曾是他們唯一的共通點。他也一度將帶土的善良評價為天真，和愚蠢只有一線之隔。直至神無毗橋展現選擇營救野原琳和完成任務的差異，卡卡西才初次體認到該以愚蠢來形容的是自己。但至少那時的他還能理解帶土真正的想法，而不是如同現在這般一無所知。

他從未感覺他們之間的距離如此遙遠，好似他再怎麼伸手也僅能捕捉一片空氣，再怎麼吶喊也換不回一個垂眸。

他說他什麼都不在乎了。彷彿是在告訴卡卡西，一切都只是他的一廂情願。

帶土拍上卡卡西的肩，兩人轉移至時空間。空間內一根根鐵灰的柱子矗立，猶如一尊尊的碑，晦暗的色調忠實呈現主人的心境。

卡卡西問：「你知道團藏想做什麼。」

「你也清楚團藏的目的是繼續戰爭，好讓他能爭奪火影之位。」帶土瞥了他一眼，卡卡西能瞧見他眼底的譏諷，「和半藏合作大概會是不錯的選擇。」

山椒魚半藏也是豪傑人物，特別欣賞有志之士，這點卡卡西也有所耳聞，彌彥的組織能在雨隱村存在至被木葉得知的狀態，顯然與半藏無意對付他們離不開關係。然而半藏是雨隱村的領袖，這種人最忌諱權力受到挑戰……卡卡西馬上理解帶土的意思，「你覺得團藏會嫁禍給曉？」

「只是猜測。」

雖然這麼說，但帶土的表情明顯是篤定。

「團藏應該會儘早接觸半藏。」卡卡西想了想，說：「我們現在就去半藏的基地看一看。」

漩渦再次包圍他們，背後已是雨隱村的灰色外牆。卡卡西不由得慶幸帶土是同伴，他的萬花筒寫輪眼能力著實方便。換作平時，首先得偵查守備安排，確認換班時間，最後才是潛入，一套基礎工作下來，不花上幾天都難纏。

半藏的基地不算機密，隨便找個人一問就能得到答案。他們抵達時果不其然在天臺各個角落都發現站崗的衛兵，包含根的暗部，顯然團藏正在和半藏接觸。一番討論後，兩人打算兵分二路，帶土負責靠近天臺聽取半藏和團藏的談話，卡卡西則決定潛入建築內蒐集情報。

守備相較大型忍村說不上森嚴，至少卡卡西的潛入相當順遂。他花了一點時間找到情報室，設置三個簡單的定時裝置後藏匿在天花板上。時間一到，裝置上的石塊掉落，第一次的聲響引起門口守衛的注意，並判斷出大致方位，第二次同樣的情況又令守衛感到不解，出現第三次聲音時，守衛才前去查看。

卡卡西抓準時機，順利進入房間。情報室基於安全考量多半不設計窗口，雨隱村又是格外潮濕的環境，撲鼻而來的霉味遂因不流通的空氣更加重幾分。他拿出手電筒一照，映入眼簾的是一整排擺滿卷軸的架子和書櫃，隱隱可見在空中漂泊的灰塵。

他決定從左邊找起。萬幸運氣不錯，在排除幾個目標後順利找到存放雨隱村內部勢力紀錄的櫃子。為了方便查找，通常會依據名稱首字讀音、時間等可供推斷的規則排序。卡卡西很快找到關於曉的記載，十分不起眼的薄本就放在底層最右側。

到底是新興組織，情報少得可憐。他咬著手電筒細細翻閱，大部分的內容在木葉的探子先前回傳的卷軸上已看過一回，但內容更詳細了。尤其是關於曉的內部配置，幾位較出彩的人物都有大概的能力記載，最為細緻的是早先見過的三個組織高層。

起初只有那三位核心人物的時候根本顧不上藏招，隨著組織規模日漸擴大漸有餘裕，因而反倒比其他成員有更完整的紀錄。

他們的推斷是正確的。彌彥、小南和長門三人當中確實是以彌彥為中心，然而彌彥的能力並沒有被過多提及，篇幅比另外兩人還少，顯然不是使用秘術或血繼限界的忍者，性格部分被認定為適合擔任領導者，在多次對外接觸中都是彌彥作為談話中心。相反的，其餘二者的性格沒有過多的闡述，在技巧方面記著曾經見過的御紙術，以及一個出乎意料的能力。

長門是輪迴眼的持有者。

卡卡西第一次聽說輪迴眼，是自來也大人為了安慰他談及自己教導三個在戰爭中失去家庭的孩子的過往。其中一名便擁有六道仙人所有的特別的眼睛，有可能是傳說中的「救世主」。

世界總有一天會改變。同樣在戰爭中失去眾多的自來也說起這話格外有說服力。我們不該拘泥於過去，卡卡西。

他還記得當時的自己是這麼回答的：我不需要救世主。

沒有人能取代宇智波帶土在他心中的地位。卡卡西想。他是光明的象徵，是汪洋中的燈塔，是上天的指引。

於他而言，就是救世主。

倒是沒瞧見下午肆虐戰場的巨像的情報。卡卡西背下所有資訊，闔上薄本放回原來的位置，又翻找起其他情報，大腦彷彿分作兩半，一邊負責執行任務，另一邊思緒卻漸漸遠去，飄向正在天台接近半藏和團藏的主人公。

帶土的蛻變有目共睹，特別是那個代表宇智波的血色眼眸。

能開啟寫輪眼的宇智波本就是少數。帶土是在神無毗橋時初次開啟，還一次就進展成雙勾玉。三勾玉已足夠駭人聽聞，而今又更進一步變形成萬花筒。

他移植寫輪眼後，老師曾推薦他借閱二代目火影的筆記，猶記得上頭是如此陳述：宇智波是至情的一族。強烈的情感產生特殊查克拉，作用於視神經，開啟所謂的寫輪眼。寫輪眼的變化通常只至三勾玉，但足夠劇烈的感情似乎會造就與眾不同的眼睛，宇智波一族稱之為萬花筒寫輪眼。

上一個萬花筒寫輪眼擁有者，便是忍界無人不知，最終死於初代火影之手的宇智波斑。

是什麼樣的痛苦讓帶土在短時間內從雙勾玉變成了萬花筒？單單是琳的死亡嗎？此時那些在他暈厥後全數死亡的霧隱暗部於腦海中一閃而過，剎那間浮現一個大膽的推測。

帶土不僅僅是看見他的手穿透琳的心口，也殺光所有的敵人，又一次挽救他的性命。

這個推測很好地解釋了宇智波帶土的變化。他原先以為帶土對於當時情況的了解是透過老師而來，現在想想，帶土回歸木葉以來對琳是隻字不提。琳之於帶土，就如同帶土之於他，重要性不言而喻，他若不開口詢問，老師怎麼可能主動揭開他的傷口。

不是他不問，而是他當時就在現場，根本沒有必要多此一舉。

此時外頭突然傳來咚的一聲，像是某種沉重的物體倒臥在地的聲響。他立刻關閉手電筒，暫時藉最遠處的書架藏匿身影。

有個人進來了。藉著推開門時一瞬的光線，他看見來人的打扮，和曉的成員如出一轍。

事情變得棘手了。卡卡西看著那個人走到他曾駐足的放有雨隱村機密資料的架子前開始翻找。他的好運氣大概全用在方才的檢索，才會叫他正面撞上團藏栽贓的現場。

要不了多久外頭的屍體就會被發現，到時候面對的就是各方圍堵。然而情報室不僅沒有窗，連出入口都只有一個，要是現在出去，肯定事蹟敗露。

但是他也不能坐以待斃。待半藏發現情報遭竊，第一件事絕對是清查情報室，到時候同樣是死路一條。

外面很快騷動起來，從腳步聲判斷來的人還不少……看來是團藏親自帶半藏來「捉賊」了。

正當他攢緊苦無，決定殺出重圍之際，身旁突然竄出一人。

卡卡西反射性地發出攻擊。苦無準確穿透那人的頭顱，隨即手腕被他牢牢捉住，同時也預測到卡卡西下一步的膝撞，左腳一抬便穩穩接下。

視線不良影響卡卡西的判斷力，待空間扭曲時才意識到來者何人，已無法收回緊接在後的右直拳。重拳砸在腹部，帶土一聲不吭，嚥下喉頭上湧的鮮血，逕自將兩人轉移至時空間。

帶土鬆手，取下面具後扭頭往一旁吐了口血沫，他隨手抹去唇角殘留的鮮血。

「你沒事吧？」

「沒事。」卡卡西知道自己剛才可沒留手，他試圖查看傷勢的行為被帶土後退一步避開，後者不自在說：「小傷，等等就好了。」

他這才想起帶土移植過柱間細胞，得到驚人的恢復力，稍微鬆了口氣，隨即收斂慌亂，將情報全數告知，最後補充道：「你說的對，團藏果然開始行動了。」

帶土摸了摸受到重擊的腹部，幾秒鐘前還清晰的疼痛感現已消失無蹤。他組織了一會兒語言，才說：「半藏藉口讓曉和三大忍村談判，打算綁個人質，殺了彌彥……現在應該已經派人去幹了。」

易言之，現在行動也為時已晚。

卡卡西頷首，說：「明天開始才是關鍵，今天就休息吧。」

藏身於時空間內，安全無庸置疑，帶土乾脆卸下忍具，就地躺平休憩，還背對著他，拒絕談話的態度表露無遺。

卡卡西跟著躺下，意識卻過分清醒。他翻過身，正對呼吸平穩狀似進入睡眠的男人。裝的還挺像，嘴角微微上揚，雙眼悄悄彎成月牙，他小聲道：「謝謝。」

他是真沒想過帶土會前來營救。一來是是先前帶土的表現。無論是下午阻止他救援，抑或是樹林的談話，無一不是表明要是被帶土判定為妨礙任務，就會成為棄子；二來是這類竊取機密的行動多半會仰仗執行者自己，若是真的逃不了，那首要目標就是和所屬忍村撇清關係。

以剛才的情況，就算他能殺出一條生路，任務暴露也是早晚的事，這種情況下通常能不能活下來就全看執行者的本事了。

矛盾的作風讓卡卡西止不住笑容，又重述一次：「謝謝你。」

卡卡西壓根沒打算隱藏的笑意，無來由地令帶土感到煩躁。卡卡西這傢伙，難不成是拿到新玩具的小孩嗎？他剛才就不該搭把手，應該等卡卡西自己殺出重圍，再悠哉嘲笑他的狼狽才對。  
  
帶土咬牙切齒道：「……閉嘴，還不趕緊休息。」

隨後不管卡卡西說什麼，帶土都不肯再開口了。

他只得遺憾地放棄搭話，重新閉上眼。

前不久他還覺得，自己難以應付現在油鹽不進的帶土。然而今晚的表現卻打破以往僵硬的局面，卡卡西總算找到一處破口，知道自己的想法並沒有錯。同時，他也發現一個被忽略已久的問題。

如果事情真如帶土所言，他什麼都不在乎了──

那麼他為什麼會回來？  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
**05.**  
那之後，他看著曉踉蹌步入陷阱。

團藏一方面扮作半藏的使者，帶著半藏的親筆信向曉傳達會面意圖。彌彥得到「偶像」的認同欣喜若狂，以為曉終於能踏上世界舞台的階梯，而不是像個啃不到肉骨頭的小狗，只在邊緣急得團團轉；一方面又讓半藏派人逮住孤身前去別區探查情報的小南，命令部下在雙方即將會面的地點設下埋伏，試圖將曉一網打盡。

一口一個和平，一口一個認同，準確拿捏曉的軟肋，甚至讓半藏也同意合作，團藏確實是個不可輕忽的人物。帶土想。某些時候，比起和那些被稱為瘋子的人打交道，他更不願接觸這類皮笑肉不笑，自詡為正派，行事作風卻遮遮掩掩的人。

無論是曉、團藏甚至是半藏，事情都在他的預料之中。帶土眼瞼半闔，遮掩眸底的厭倦，更多的是疲憊。他的推測是一團團的泥淖堆砌而成的沼澤，一眼就讓人明白那與美好沾不上邊。

這是帶土難得希望自己能猜錯的時候，可嘆這個世界永遠是事與願違。

近日潛伏在團藏四周探聽虛實的他將一切忠實紀錄，打算回頭放給卡卡西看，用現實告訴他，和平只不過是虛偽的口號。  
  
他選擇回到木葉是正確的嗎？帶土愈發不確定答案，也愈發不敢確定。

似乎一切都在告訴他，宇智波斑所言才是正確答案。

儘管帶土不想承認，但那個老頭無庸置疑是他的救命恩人，也或多或少讓原先純然的白沾染其他色彩。說來也可笑，斑會救他並非一時興起，而是他需要一個好用的棋子，又恰巧碰上被巨石掩埋的他，才決定搭把手。

當然，這些都是斑親口告訴他的，人之將死其言也善，斑已沒有唬弄他的必要。他雖然還沒傻到以為斑會無償救助，卻也沒想過代價居然如此慘重。

那時的少年正沒日沒夜投入復健，滿心期待回到所愛之人身邊。

當白絕通知他琳和卡卡西面臨霧隱追殺時，帶土在阿飛的幫助下砸開封鎖出入口的巨石，向斑道別並往他們奔去，完全沒將斑放在心上。

他怎麼可能回到那種鬼地方。彼時尚未意識到問題嚴重性的男孩，對怪老頭的瘋言瘋語不以為然。他還有放不下的人啊。

不過現實往往比小說還精彩。待他趕到時，卡卡西的手已穿透琳的心口。琳的血染紅自己的胸口，染紅卡卡西的手，也染紅他的眼。

他最信任的人，被迫殺了他最在意的人。帶土捏緊胸口的衣物，那裡該死的疼，連帶呼吸逐漸沉重，悲愴化作頑石，堵死喉間，叫他只能無聲嘶吼。這個荒唐的事實，剎那間讓雙勾玉變成了萬花筒。

琳倒下了。而身體早已到達極限，全憑意志力支撐的卡卡西，如今心理也徹底崩潰，竟然在眾多敵人的環繞中暈厥。

他衝上前，染紅了整個世界。

帶土在木葉的支援抵達前離開現場，回到地下洞穴，毫不意外見到斑了然的笑容，聽著他主動提起早些時候還當作是笑話的夢境世界。

你放過了旗木卡卡西。斑說。是下不了手嗎？

不是。帶土否認。只是覺得無所謂了。

斑笑了，也不知道是信還是不信，朝他伸出手，說：來吧，你會成為救世主。

我對成為救世主沒有興趣。帶土淡淡表示。你只需要告訴我如何創造夢境。

斑毫不在意帶土真正的想法，他只不過是需要一個願意成為「宇智波斑」的人。

可惜計畫永遠趕不上變化。帶土彎起一抹不帶溫度的弧度。要不，他現在也不會待在這兒，作為木葉暗部第六小隊成員，聽從卡卡西的指令盯著這個老狐狸了。

他們只犯下一個失誤，那卻成為整個月之眼計畫最致命的敗筆。

斑交代完預定目標，並決定在為帶土特訓完後將一切交由後者處置。但完全倚仗帶土到底是不放心，同樣流著宇智波的血液，沒有人比他們更了解那刻在基因裡的癲狂。於是斑在白絕身上創造一個自身意志的替代品，並取了個和白絕相對應的名字：黑絕。既給自己留下退路，也給帶土找了一個「監督者」。

問題正是出在這個黑絕。帶土壓根不在意黑絕，畢竟黑絕是斑的意志，斑於他而言就是絆腳石，是遲早得正面對峙的敵人，若非為了知己知彼，抑或是有心翹牆角，他無意和敵人的心腹打交道。

直到某天結束訓練時，阿飛拿著樹枝，用前端戳了戳倚牆狼狽喘息、汗如雨下的帶土，問：黑絕真的是斑大人的意志嗎？

……這話不該問我。帶土看向阿飛，突如其來的問題令他止不住詫異。你們同樣是斑的作品，你應該比我更清楚這種事。

說的也是。阿飛拋開手裡的樹枝，悶聲道。白絕說是我多慮了，但我就是在黑絕身上「感覺」不到斑大人嘛。

是嗎？儘管他覺得阿飛說的不無道理，但這不是他擅長的範疇，遂將目光投向端坐於對邊椅子的老人，問：斑，你說呢？

阿飛的一番話，令斑也開始思索。月之眼計畫經不起失敗，他又是多疑的性子，索性封鎖整個地下洞窟，穩穩控制恰巧回歸的黑絕。

黑絕霎時慌了。他不動聲色嘗試脫逃，但斑的結界包含地底的退路也堵得徹底，直問：你們想做什麼？

黑絕的小動作當然瞞不過經驗豐富的斑，而這似乎也為阿飛的說詞添了幾分可信度，畢竟若不是有所隱匿，自然無需驚慌。

斑雙唇緊抿，說：只是保險起見。

黑絕的緊張在正對上斑的紅眸之際達到頂峰，他到底不是戰鬥型人才，哪怕是年邁已力不從心的斑也無力反抗。

將黑絕的記憶世界探查一回後，斑的臉色登時難看了。

斑暴怒道：你竄改了宇智波代代相傳的石版！

帶土看著斑一手掐住黑絕，將它生生從白絕身上拽下扔在對面，赤紅的結界迅速籠罩。無處可逃的黑絕，在寫輪眼的威懾下被迫將月之眼計畫從頭到尾抖了個底朝天。

隨著黑絕娓娓道出前因後果，他們的心也徹底涼了。本以為會是救贖的無限月讀，原來只是黑絕一手構築的騙局，是解開大筒木輝夜封印的鑰匙，是六道仙人的訓誡，卻從來都不是通往夢境世界的階梯。

那時的宇智波帶土，又一次品味到絕望的滋味。

「計畫很順利。」團藏說，「您晚點就能清除那群危害雨隱村的害蟲了。」

團藏的聲音將帶土拉回現實。他端著茶杯，談起曉，甚至是雨隱村，眼底都有讓人百般不快的傲慢和輕蔑。

「有勞你了。」

「哪裡，是您英明。」

帶土對於他們的互相吹捧不感興趣，確認計畫不會突然變更後，他乾脆前去集合地點。

卡卡西已經在那兒了。本靠著樹幹監視遠處的動向，察覺一旁查克拉的波動，視線準確投向帶土現身的位置，在人跨出漩渦之際，笑道：「歡迎回來。」

今日，帶土忙於監視，卡卡西則召集第六小隊，和他們說明大致狀況。

首先是團藏的隨扈中有強大的感知型忍者。就連卡卡西也完全將跟蹤交給帶土負責，以免太過靠近一不小心暴露身份，更不用說暗殺術稍弱的其他隊員要想接近團藏根本是無稽之談。

隊員們並不感到意外，畢竟團藏小心謹慎之作風並非祕聞，若非有帶土那一手無聲無息的神威，恐怕他們也沒辦法這麼冒進。

花豹問：要請求支援嗎？

我們執行的是偵察任務，並不是要和團藏全面開戰。雪兔說。何況現在請求支援也來不及趕到。

我也認為不該請求支援。山貓贊同雪兔的意見，說：現階段隊長和鳶已蒐集到團藏和半藏勾結的證據……還要繼續深入嗎？

極具正義感的花豹想起曉的眾人，立刻喝斥道：我們不該犧牲曉！

雪兔回應：任務優先是理所當然的。曉的方面，派人去知會一聲未必不行。

雙方意見都不無道理。夜鶯扭頭看向卡卡西，問：隊長覺得呢？

儘管我們知道他們的計畫，但現在的證據遠遠不足以證明團藏有意和半藏勾結。至於曉，我們在曉的眼中和團藏是一夥的，他們不會相信我們的說詞。卡卡西總結道。派個人去製造木葉暗部正往半藏處集結的假象，信不信由曉自己決定。其他人和我一起去前線，隨時準備開戰。

其次是他們該如何插手計畫。團藏方人多勢眾，單單一個小隊要從正面攻克是天方夜譚。既然決定不請求支援，第六小隊便一致認同靜觀其變。

此時卡卡西開口：同樣由我和鳶動手，你們未見信號切勿出手。

卡卡西的決策必然有其道理，也說不準是計畫中有什麼一時半刻道不清的細節，於是第六小隊只叮囑卡卡西保命為上，很乾脆同意卡卡西的計畫。

「情況如何？」

一場簡單的幻術重現談話的過程後，帶土才說：「不出所料。」

「辛苦你了。」

卡卡西點頭，背部重新靠回樹幹，順時鐘揉按太陽穴。移植柱間細胞後，帶土的基本需求幾近於零，連續兩天高強度的工作也不顯疲態。無需進食，無需休憩。有時候就連帶土都忍不住懷疑自己到底還算不算是人。

然而卡卡西的恢復能力本就不算出色，查克拉又被左眼分去泰半。作為任務的主力，他更是承擔著難以想像的壓力。交互作用之下，遠比純粹出力的帶土的消耗來得劇烈。

「還有一點時間，你可以稍微睡一下。」

「沒關係，現在睡下要不了多久就得工作，反而會降低敏感度。何況順利的話晚點就能回去了……你應該不會吝嗇到連個通道也不給開吧？」帶土真想給這個老打他主意的人一個大大的白眼，話都說到這個地步了，他還能拒絕不成？卡卡西看向他，眼中有彷彿見到某種稀有動物一般的驚喜，打趣道：「你在關心我嗎？」

他沒好氣道：「我只是不希望你在戰鬥中扯後腿。」

「我知道。這次任務結束後，我決定回家大睡特睡。」卡卡西笑著回應，「謝謝。」

帶土張了張嘴，卻無言以對。

人總是不知足。

帶土在卡卡西身旁盤坐，不是他有意離這麼近打攪卡卡西的休眠，只不過是卡卡西挑選的位置是最佳觀測地，足夠隱蔽，對遠處的動向更是一覽無遺。

他們的關係自前天的營救起有了微妙的變化。他剛剛回到木葉時，卡卡西不敢和他多說一句話，言行舉止均經過深切思慮，唯恐無意間的哪一步會擊碎他。帶土理解卡卡西的行為，畢竟他也一度不知該如何面對卡卡西，在無法逃避的狀況下，小心翼翼是再正常不過的選擇。

他還以為自己已經是最糟糕的狀況，結果回到木葉後方知，卡卡西比之他有過之而無不及。

他當不了英雄，卡卡西早該明白的。他幾乎做著和從前的宇智波相反的抉擇，不斷逼迫卡卡西接受他口中的英雄只是個無能的廢物的事實。

結果他失敗了。

那之後，卡卡西開始天南地北和他搭話，得到的是冷臉也樂此不疲。帶土從最初的極盡嘲諷，在卡卡西一次次的見招拆招中，發展成如今的啞口無言。就好比方才的幻術，卡卡西自他的視角看完整體經過是半點動搖都沒有。

原先他只知道旗木卡卡西仍然不肯放棄宇智波帶土，並且在後者一次又一次的傷害中仍舊腰桿挺直，堅定地向前邁進。迄今帶土仍然搞不懂卡卡西究竟從那次營救中得到什麼啟示，為何信念又堅定了幾分？

卡卡西不該死在那兒。當時的帶土只是這麼想。那命是他救的，他稍微干涉一下也不過分吧？死在這種毫無價值的地方，總歸是太浪費他辛苦救回來的那條命了。

他怎麼會失敗呢？帶土垮下臉。旗木卡卡西這個人，老是能讓他感覺挫折。

如今的情況明明才是他希望看見的。旗木卡卡西本就無需對宇智波帶土感到愧疚，他的所作所為從來是正確無誤，更是現狀的最佳解。他不提琳，並不是像卡卡西以為的他無法接受女孩已不在人世的事實，而是此情此景，提起那位睡美人只不過是徒增傷感。

他們現在的關係總讓他不由自主聯想到曾經的宇智波帶土和旗木卡卡西。餘光掃向身側雙眼半閉，工作休息兩不誤的人，帶土忍不住想。如今是角色顛倒，也不再有人為他們緩頰了。

帶土一度將希望寄託在無限月讀之上，豈料上天和他開了一個大玩笑。聽完黑絕口中真正的月之眼計畫時，他猶墜深淵。

他該如何是好？帶土的腦子一片空白。

斑並不比他好。從客觀面而言，斑花在無限月讀的心力是他的數倍。他是如此驕傲張揚的人，為了實現計畫甘心蟄伏於黑暗無數年，甚至借助外力延續本該沉寂的生命，得到的卻是計畫永遠不可能實現的結果。

……是嗎？斑突然開口，打破凝重僵硬的場面。他反射性看向說話者，卻見斑的面上既沒有受騙的怨懟，也沒有白費力氣的憤怒。他只是平靜地接受殘酷的現實，甚至褪去渾身的陰沉，隱隱有股釋然感，說：原來我選擇的道路不可能實現和平嗎？柱間。

他把結界壓縮到極致，而後加上幾道封印術，任憑黑絕在裡頭如何翻滾尖叫，最終也逃不開化作灰燼的命運。接著他處理掉所有的白絕，一旦知曉白絕是過往無限月讀的產物，斑當然不能任由他們留在世上。

唯一令他拿不定主意的是阿飛。它是白絕和柱間細胞結合的產物，嚴格意義上已經脫離白絕的狀態，否則它也無法反抗黑絕的意志，更不會成為識破黑絕的關鍵。

你不是一直想去外頭看看嗎？斑遲疑了，到底是沒對阿飛下殺手，只說：去吧，你自由了。

待斑整理完地下洞窟，僅存的問題就剩下還活著的他和面前赫然失去軸心骨的帶土。

斑看著面前的少年，本該是對世界充滿希望，最積極向上的年紀，卻成了滿身戾氣的復仇者，一頭撞死在偏執裡。斑嘆息，他現在也沒必要欺瞞帶土了，乾脆說：野原琳的事是我幹的。我特地挑在波風水門執行別的任務時綁架那個女孩，把三尾封入她體內，並在她心藏設置一道禁止她傷害自己的符咒。

帶土還沉浸在絕望之中，一時間沒聽懂斑的意思，怔怔地看斑好一會兒，腦筋才總算清醒了些。

琳不可能眼睜睜看著木葉被三尾肆虐，但是她也無法自殺，霧隱要利用她襲擊木葉，更不可能攻擊她。所以到頭來，琳只能藉由卡卡西的手自我了結……這是帶土早已知情的部分。

但斑告訴他的是，他的一切全都是被斑算計的結果。

為什麼？帶土問。為什麼是她？

我調查過你。知道你對生活滿是熱情，想成為火影，又崇尚光明，對所愛之人赴湯蹈火在所不惜。斑這麼說。宇智波愛的越深，失去後便反彈的越厲害，同時得到的力量也越強大。

聞言，帶土跌坐在地，將臉埋入掌心，十足頹喪。

我該怎麼辦？帶土悶聲道。我該怎麼辦才好？

那時斑已拔除和外道魔像相連的管子，魔像砰的一聲化作一團白煙消散，生命力快速流失讓斑頃刻間失去說話的力氣。何況，作為加害者，斑當然無法兼任救助者，只說：如果不知現在該如何是好，那就──

「來了。」卡卡西起身，拂去衣物上的塵土，方才輕鬆的氛圍已煙消雲散。凝視不遠處冉冉升起的煙塵，眼神逐漸銳利，整個人進入戰鬥狀態，「走吧。」

「嗯。」

帶土隨即收回心神，應道。  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
**06.**  
被選為戰場的地區是一整片的岩壁，附近不存在遮蔽物，卡卡西又不像帶土有那麼方便的技能，只得保持在一定距離。這回卡卡西無下達額外的指令，帶土自己也沒有主動參與的意思，只跟從在卡卡西身旁。

作為優勢方的團藏和半藏理所當然佔據制高點，壓制受毒煙影響無法正常凝聚查克拉的小南，俯視彌彥和長門。

他們見到被縛的小南，哪裡還不明白情況。彌彥到底是領袖，慌亂僅一瞬之間，隨即思索突破困境的方法。

半藏的兩側分別為雨隱村的忍者以及木葉的暗部。正所謂雙拳不敵四手，為表誠意只由領袖和主力幹部前來的決策成為曉最大的敗筆。人手不足，什麼計畫都只是空談。

帶土並不關心彌彥的狀況，他的視線始終鎖定在長門身上。

最開始卡卡西說明任務提到雨隱村的新興組織，那會兒他還沒將曉和長門聯繫在一起。親眼見到長門後，第一個吸引他注意的便是那頭紅髮，他的懷疑在其後一瞬改變僵局的巨像登場時得到肯定──他就是幼時被移植斑的輪迴眼的人。

宇智波斑死前總算把所有的細節告知他，與他的復活密切相關的長門更是話題重點。斑告訴帶土，長門有漩渦一族的血統，分辨他們最好的方法是那一頭有標誌性的紅髮，向來以巨量查克拉、強悍的生命力和封印術聞名，所以才會被他選為輪迴眼的移植者。

漩渦一族。帶土立刻聯想到玖辛奈，那頭炫目的紅髮和一手出彩的封印術，現任的九尾人柱力確實符合斑的說詞。

眼見人快死了，帶土趕忙追問：你的眼睛怎麼辦？

那可是輪迴眼啊。力量姑且不論，輪迴眼是無限月讀的關鍵。黑絕雖然已被挫骨揚灰，但誰能保證大筒木輝夜只留下黑絕一個？

反正也用不著了，短時間內也拿不回來，不如靜觀其變。斑如此回應。雖然我不認為會有第二個黑絕，但以防萬一，若是長門起了異心就處理掉他，眼睛任由你處置。

帶土可以不在乎世界，作為受害者卻怎麼也不想讓輝夜得逞，所以這回他答應得格外乾脆。

他本想著事後再去尋找長門。如果是明理的人，將真相知會他也無妨；如果不是……他不排除採取一勞永逸的方法，最好在輪迴眼的力量徹底覺醒前動手。

但世界處處充斥巧合。沒等帶土前去找人，就讓他直接在任務中接觸到長門，緊接著團藏的介入，讓長門暴走召喚出外道魔像。

除了帶土，沒人知道外道魔像具有出色的戰鬥力外，更是十尾的外殼。外道魔像的現身象徵長門終於激發出輪迴眼的力量，對帶土來說只是個糟糕到不能再糟糕的消息。

不過這是千載難逢的好機會。帶土想。這次任務不僅能逮住團藏的把柄，也正好能讓他見識長門會做下什麼樣的決定。

「我要你這個首領今天死在這兒。反抗的話，這個女人就沒命了。」受制於人的小南又羞愧又憤怒，卻無力掙脫半藏的壓制。半藏掏出苦無向下擲，準確落在長門跟前，他衝長門道：「那個紅頭髮的，由你來殺了彌彥。只要你動手，我就放過你和這個女人。」

「長門，別管我！」小南吼道，「你們兩個快逃離這裡！」

她說的對。帶土在心裡默默附和。彌彥和長門的角度看不清真實狀況，遠處的他們卻是一清二楚。團藏和半藏打從一開始就沒打算放過三個人當中的任何一個，無論長門動手與否，都逃不出一個死字。

卡卡西望向雨隱村的方向。他剛剛接獲消息，曉的成員正在趕赴現場。但事情的發展遠比想像中快速，他不敢肯定他們能及時趕到。

倘若曉的成員來不及……

他悄悄看了身旁的帶土一眼，沒叫帶土發現。

「長門。」相較於手足無措的長門，被當作首要目標的彌彥反倒鎮定許多。他旋身，果斷對長門說：「殺了我。」

眼見長門於仍處於失神狀態，彌彥抬高音量，「長門！」

「住手！」

「快動手。」不耐煩的半藏又將小南往前推，催促道：「這個女人死了也無所謂嗎？」

結束了。見長門踩著千斤重步伐，一步步靠近那支苦無，帶土幾乎認定了結局。這個世界不存在希望。無論是託付之人，抑或是被託付之人，都逃不開成為廢物的循環。

彌彥和長門，旗木卡卡西和宇智波帶土，就是最好的證明。

帶土已能想像到長門手裡的苦無捅穿彌彥的畫面。更準確的說，應該是彌彥自己撞上長門手裡的苦無才對。

就和當時的野原琳，選擇撞上旗木卡卡西的千鳥一模一樣。

結果身側的卡卡西赫然開口：「你去救小南，我去阻止彌彥自殺。」

搞什麼？帶土簡直要氣笑了。這人到底在說什麼傻話？

「我為什麼要救她？」帶土反問道，「曉的人正在靠過來，以速度來看，長門和小南不會有事的。」

「可是彌彥會死。」卡卡西平靜陳述，「他們是自來也大人的徒弟，我們不能坐視不管。」

自來也的徒弟？意料外的情報令帶土一愣，但他很快回過神來。不管他們是不是自來也的徒弟，這點小事尚不至於改變他的決定。

從帶土走向月之眼開始，已經很少有什麼能扭轉他的決定。所謂的創造夢境世界，冠以任何美好幻想的詞彙都無法掩蓋它的本質，正是自己不再寄望這個世界的告白。

所以從那時起，他就當不成英雄了。

「那不重要。」帶土試著和卡卡西分析利害，幾近咬牙切齒道：「寫輪眼會忠實記錄畫面，一旦團藏的計畫實現，那就是足以拉他下馬的鐵證──你忘了我們的任務嗎？」

「救他們和任務不衝突，而我也知道你辦的到。」

「啊，我辦得到，但不代表我會這麼做，就像第一次看見巨像的時候我也辦得到一樣。」帶土說，「如果他們是任務目標就算了，可惜他們和任務一點關係都──」

「帶土。」卡卡西截斷他的話，扭頭看向他。一黑一紅的雙眸，卻閃爍著同等耀眼的光輝，帶土甚至能想像出面具下頭的卡卡西是什麼樣的表情，「拜託你了。」

說完，沒等帶土反應過來便自顧自向下跳。帶土一瞬閃神，隨即伸長手臂，卻連塊衣角也沒攢住。

別聽卡卡西的話。小惡魔在耳邊呢喃，說：就隨便卡卡西去吧，他需要一個教訓。等到他接受事實後，你再去救他也不遲啊。

是啊。小天使沒好氣道。等到那時候，缺胳膊少腿都不意外。

卡卡西才沒那麼弱！聞言，小惡魔憤而跳腳，氣急敗壞說：他要是有心想撤離，頂多受點小傷！

小天使鄙夷道：你很清楚他那個臭脾氣。

這句話成功堵的小惡魔啞口無言，在這次論戰中大獲全勝。小天使拍拍帶土的肩頭，深深地嘆了口氣。

那聲嘆息中雖然有著憤怒，但無奈卻是壓倒性的多數。

帶土咬牙使用神威，下一秒直接出現在半藏面前。半藏是個戰鬥經驗豐富的忍者，儘管帶土的神出鬼沒令他錯愕不止，但意識到敵襲的剎那便向後一躍，同時發動設置好的機關。

一擁而上的引爆符眨眼間纏繞帶土的小腿，棘手的陷阱對他來說不成問題，他拽著小南再次神威，易如反掌地掙脫陷阱，隨手甩出苦無牽制，穩穩回到下方。

囂張的出場，驚人的撤離，如此完美的援救，使原本一面倒的戰況眨眼間回歸原點。

那個突然出現改變戰局的男人是木葉的暗部。半藏當然認出來了，他扭頭質問團藏，「這是怎麼回事？和我們說好的不一樣。」

半藏僅僅是認得木葉暗部的統一裝扮，團藏連來者是誰都認出來了。甭管他只看過書面報告的大致介紹，在親眼見識的瞬間也能馬上和宇智波帶土的萬花筒寫輪眼畫上等號。

沒有什麼比擁有實用又強大能力的人落在政敵更叫人憤慨。但眼下半藏正怒目相視，團藏只得收回滿腹怨氣，解釋道：「那不是我的人。」

結合團藏和他的契約內容，半藏這種老油條哪還不理解團藏的意思。他冷笑一聲，不屑道：「這與我無關。」

儘管錯在己方，團藏也不可能乖乖頂下全責，他同樣板起臉，說了句：「那麼，您好自為之。」便帶著根全數撤退。

處在雲裡霧裡的不只是半藏，還有曉的三人。彌彥見長門握住苦無，手顫抖不止，可想而知無法對自己動手，他乾脆朝長門衝刺，準備自我了結。

長門眼睜睜看著彌彥往自己而來，彷彿凍僵在冰天雪地的旅人，腦子知道該挪開苦無，身體卻不聽使喚。

正當他們都以為事成定局之際，一個白髮暗部出現在中間，一手阻擋彌彥，另一手按住長門的手腕向下壓。

與此同時，又一個黑髮暗部現身，和他一起出現的還有幾秒前還受敵人禁錮的小南。

事發得太突然，無論是想救的人還是被救的人都傻愣在原地。帶土略略提起手中的小南，用算不上好的語氣，說：「還不接走？」

彌彥和長門成了一個口令一個動作的機器人，接過小南，為她解開束縛，腦海仍然一片空白。

到底發生什麼事？他們都想問。

雖說現在的宇智波帶土恨不得撬開旗木卡卡西的腦殼，看看那下頭到底裝了什麼，不過他可沒忘記上頭還在虎視眈眈的敵人。帶土顧不得旁人的眼光，趕忙站到卡卡西身側，保持觸手可及的距離。

萬幸突發狀況令上方的敵人也不敢恣意妄為，他們仍舊在等待高層的指示。

卡卡西無視一旁彷彿能殺人的視線，薄唇微揚。事情皆按著自己的計畫進行，那種滿足感無須多語。他抬手比劃幾下，第六小隊眾人隨即出現在身後。

倘若帶土不聽令，他就會叫出附近藏身的第六小隊；但若帶土聽令行事，當然是最好的結果，這種情況下，沒有比神威更安全的營救選項了。

卡卡西不否認這是場豪賭，這場博弈中除去當事人，最危險的人就是他。等同於他拿自己的命當作籌碼，用以試探帶土的真心。萬幸事實證明，他的決定是正確的。

宇智波帶土，到底還是那個宇智波帶土。

相比卡卡西的心滿意足，帶土的心情可就沒那麼美麗了，眉頭緊蹙，輕咬下唇。儘管他明白卡卡西肯定有後手，真正看見時也難掩不滿。那種不滿並非來自於被算計的惱羞成怒，而是對自己輕易步入卡卡西「陷阱」的怒其不爭。

那甚至稱不上是陷阱。卡卡西只是挖了個洞，連撲層樹葉敷衍遮擋也不願，就讓他心甘情願往裡頭跳。

他當然清楚對弈時心理堅定的重要性，一旦被對方牽動情緒，和把頸項抵在別人刀口無異。但負面情緒是一隻隻蠹蟲，從內部開始蠶食他的自制力，終局瓦解他的理智。

他沒有資格要求卡卡西正面破局 ，真正直面過死亡，便知悉戰術不分優劣，唯有取勝才是真理……但這不代表他會笑著稱讚卡卡西做得好。

此時的帶土由衷慶幸自己掛著面具，那之下的表情如何，尚有主張的空間。

「首領！」此時，曉的成員匆忙趕到，他們圍繞形色狼狽的三人，敵視的目光同時投向他們和半藏，「我們來晚了。」

「沒事。」彌彥安撫道，「是木葉的暗部救了我們。」

此話一出，曉的成員都流露不解。他們可是接獲木葉暗部正向半藏方向聚集的情報才趕忙奔赴現場，現在竟然又是木葉暗部救了首領他們？

「他們不是同路人。」事有輕重緩急，這件事一時半刻說不清楚，現在也不是能讓彌彥說明情況的時候，只說：「之後再和你們解釋。」

曉的眾人看著首領清明的雙眼，同意暫時擱置這件事。

帶土壓根不在意曉眾人的想法。他只想，事已至此，紛爭多半不會有後續了。果然，不出他所料，半藏和團藏鬧翻了，根也盡數撤離。

半藏仍然站在那兒，不避不退，只是看著他們。

「半藏大人。」卡卡西先是恭敬地稱呼，才說：「請您聽我解釋。」

「說吧。」

「團藏先前告訴您，曉擊殺了您的部下，事實並非如此。」卡卡西說，「他們是團藏殺的，而入侵情報室的同樣是團藏。」

卡卡西向半藏說明情況的同時，也是讓曉明白今天這場紛亂的緣由。期間帶土還防著憤怒的曉衝上前打斷談話，但曉對於自家首領的信任顯然高於其他，只是靜靜地待在原地。

「曉的目的只有用溝通帶來和平。」彌彥站了出來，一字一句道：「半藏大人，請相信曉的誠意，我們無意與您為敵。」

半藏沉默半晌，才說：「我知道了。就如之前所說，溝通就拜託你們了。」

說完，半藏深深地看了他們一眼，遂帶著部下離開。

不管半藏信與不信，此刻退兵才是最好的回答。彌彥這下鬆了口氣，這次總歸是他們操之過急，再加上情報收集不足，差點導致傷亡。

如果沒有外力介入，此刻他就是一具屍體了。彌彥面對卡卡西和帶土，深深一鞠躬，「謝謝！真的很謝謝你們！」

帶土一愣，不只是彌彥，一旁的長門和在攙扶下搖晃著站直的小南，也彎下腰，重述道：「謝謝！」

「不必多禮。」卡卡西扶起彌彥，抱歉道：「這件事，木葉也有錯。」

比之卡卡西的鎮定自若，帶土忍不住扭頭，避開三人的視線。心頭有股暖流湧出，很快竄到四肢末梢，久違的感受令他連手腳都不會擺了。

他原本沒打算救他們的。

卡卡西一直在觀察帶土的反應，看出面對受幫助人直接的感謝時的懵怔和不自在，他十分不給面子地低笑，惹來帶土的瞪視。

一時的失態令旁人發問：「隊長？」

「沒事。」卡卡西清了清嗓，正色道，「我們火影大人聽說了曉的事情，他很期待理想實現的那一天。」

「是嗎？」彌彥喜不自禁，他衝著卡卡西伸出手，「之後我會親自上門，向火影大人致上最高的敬意。」

他的話中不含一分虛假。現任第四代火影的事蹟，彌彥也有所耳聞，知道戰場上避之唯恐不及的金色閃光同樣在等待和平到來的那一天，更加堅定他想用溝通換取和平的念頭。何況這支木葉暗部受第四代火影命令而來，那麼第四代火影當然也是他們的救命恩人，當面對救命恩人道謝，那是理所當然的。

「我會告知火影大人。」卡卡西反握彌彥的手上下搖晃，幾秒後便鬆開，「木葉靜候曉的到來。」

曉的危機尚未完全解除，小南的傷勢不明，他們也得重新建立和半藏間的樞紐，於是說完便離開了。第六小隊最後做了一次戰場巡視，確定沒有漏網之魚後，卡卡西便笑道：「任務結束，該回去了。」

沒有誰聽見能回家了會感到不快。任務無時無刻的神經緊繃，疲憊感是成倍累計，一被宣告結束便撲天蓋地襲來，沉重地壓彎了背脊，但眾人的神情明顯放鬆許多。

「麻煩你了，帶土。」卡卡西說，「我們回家吧。」

如果不知現在該如何是好，那就回去吧。

他記得那時的宇智波斑是這麼對他說的。帶土本想質問斑，一個曾經放棄世界，放棄一切，誰也不是的人，哪還有能回去的地方？

再者，他還得處理長門的事。忍村體制下的忍者不可能擅自離村，在外頭待著明顯更能讓他靈活自在地面對之後可能產生的一系列變動。

然而他想到琳，想到老師，想到卡卡西，處理完斑的屍體就鬼使神差地回到木葉了。他回來的那一天，卡卡西見到他時的模樣，此刻依然歷歷在目。

帶土注視著卡卡西，片刻後啞聲道：「好。」


	7. Chapter 7

  
**07.**

第六小隊離開時空間後，第一眼瞧見的是木葉村的大門。

他們出發執行任務時的那一天，當值的忍者還祝福他們一路順風，今天亦是同一位忍者和他們道聲歡迎回來，那聲尋常的問候眨眼間讓忍者們的心落回地面。

重申任務報告繳交期限，卡卡西宣告解散，隊員們井然有序地在簿上記錄相關資訊後各自離開。

卡卡西是最後一個登記者。帶土雙手環胸，倚牆看卡卡西振筆疾書。忍村體制下的木葉忍者要想進出村，若非像他這般憑藉神威等特殊技能躲避結界偵測，就得老實在大門口登記。

帶土可以選擇將所有人直接送進村內，但他沒有這麼做，當然事出有因。他回到木葉的那一天，結界班聽說這等神出鬼沒的能力居然能不觸動結界堂而皇之進入木葉時，結界班的組長第一時間向波風水門請辭，最終在水門的努力之下才把人成功挽留。

這不是你們的疏失，帶土的能力可比飛雷神還棘手呢。水門笑道，言談間滿是驕傲，誠心為部下感到愉悅，雖說他從未想像帶土竟會掌握時空間忍術。畢竟時空間忍術的基礎是龐大的演算，那一向是帶土最不擅長的領域。

但宇智波一族的寫輪眼從來無法以常理判斷。同樣翻閱過千手扉間筆記的他自然從字裡行間裡發覺扉間潛藏的狂熱，作為一個研究者，這種素材對扉間而言，就是賭徒寄望的再來一回，和嫖客眼中的絕世美人。

時空間忍術的使用者本就罕有，所以第三次忍界大戰的金色閃光才會是諸多忍者的噩夢。惟神威不僅不需要提前設置標記，亦無須結印，若帶土有意，在使用期間更是無法感知他的查克拉，實用性更在飛雷神之上。而在忍者的世界裡，技能的實用性約等於強度，華而不實的技巧只會成為最大的突破口，這是眾所周知的真理。  
  
未免再度上演同樣的戲碼，水門語重心長地告訴他：偶爾給村子來點挑戰激發一下是不錯，但多了就適得其反了。

為了不刺激結界班，帶土只能和其他人一樣乖乖從正門口進出。

時至今日，他也沒能確定神威的極限。他對於結界這門領域尚處一知半解的狀態，充其量看出結界有了變化，但細節不清不楚，也仍未構成障礙。至於其他忍者……當然，他的標準是卡卡西和水門，一個暗殺術精通，一個速度巔峰，雙雙表示非要突入不是沒辦法，但肯定漏餡。

追根究底，設立結界的目的是偵查是否有未經正常途徑出入的人，而不是消滅來犯者。既然目的已成，帶土便決定不再為難結界班了。

卡卡西甫一抬頭發現帶土還等在門口，他快步湊過去，說：「你有事找水門老師？」

「團藏的記錄還在我這兒。」現階段而言，處理團藏是最要緊的目標。帶土解釋道，他瞥了卡卡西一眼，又說：「而且老師說，希望我回村後找他『聊聊』第一次加入正式小隊的任務的跟隊感想。」

帶土刻意咬重了那兩個字，卡卡西只得乾笑幾聲。波風水門為人友善，除了工作需要，他不喜歡發號施令，卻鮮少有人能在那抹溫柔的笑靨中拒絕他的請求。

他們來到辦公室，沒等卡卡西敲門，裡頭已傳出一聲：「進來吧，卡卡西、帶土。」

「打擾了。」

他們走到水門桌前，負手而立。儘管他們和水門很熟悉，工作和休閒狀態的界線也必須涇渭分明。水門寫下最後一個字，放下筆面對他們，雙手交疊支撐下顎，揚起溫暖的笑容，「辛苦你們了。」

「職責所在。」卡卡西直接切入正題，說：「如您所料，團藏並不打算讓木葉和岩隱和談。」

見水門頜首，卡卡西又道：「您先前關注的新興組織名為曉，確實是冀望以溝通帶來和平的組織。團藏讓部下假扮岩隱忍者，在曉嘗試和談時攻擊，期間發生意外狀況未能成功。團藏決定和山椒魚半藏合作，藉口曉擊殺半藏的族人讓半藏對曉出手，被我們阻止了。」

一旁的帶土十分配合地在卡卡西說明時用幻術展現相關畫面，卡卡西補充道：「曉的首領和兩位高層是自來也大人的徒弟，他們表示日後會親自來向您致謝。」

「竟然是自來也老師的弟子？」水門憶起自來也曾經提過自己在雨隱村的故事，這才將一切連繫起來。沉思片刻，神情嚴肅，道：「幹得好，還有看來不能再放任團藏不管了。」

水門起了殺心，團藏顯然是木葉邁向和平的絆腳石，他從未打算坐視不管。他和猿飛日斬不同，沒了那層綁手綁腳的同窗之情，自然沒有猶豫不決，只不過團藏向來藏得深，證據不足以讓水門名正言順對他出手。

至於猿飛日斬是否會因為志村團藏的事介入，水門並不擔憂，三代目的退位同時是態度的展現，自己無法動手，乾脆讓其他人來。易言之，水門對團藏要殺要剮，悉聽尊便。

萬事俱備，只欠東風。而第六小隊這回的戰果，正是那一根壓垮駱駝的稻草。  
  
「完整報告再拜託你了。」水門說：「到時也要麻煩你們了。」

「沒問題。」

水門深深吐了口氣，困擾多時的問題終於迎來曙光，肩頭的負擔都輕了幾分。他看向帶土，換了話題，「加入第六小隊還適應嗎？」

「我們還在磨合。」帶土說，「是有些狀況……」

帶土話說一半，不禁偷瞄卡卡西，後者似乎無意插話，更無心講述他在任務裡種種刁難刻薄的行為。注意到他的目光更是直接手一攤，彷彿對他說：如果要講，你就自己開口。

他怎麼可能對老師說這種事。帶土暗忖卡卡西置身事外，好一個不負責任的傢伙。這種事聽在老師耳裡，大概會被視為他們感情好的表現。

他一向不擅長應付老師的樂觀。

「你要是和我說一切正常，我還更擔心呢。」水門說，「那不就代表你根本沒打算融入嗎？」

水門澄澈的眸裡沉澱太多的情緒，輕柔而強硬地揭開虛偽的假面。帶土一愣，才曉得他和卡卡西極力掩飾的真相是破綻百出，恐怕水門早已知悉全貌。

更精確地說，會發展成如今的地步，是水門有意促使的結果。

卡卡西也意識到同樣的事情，心下滿是佩服。老師從不做無用功的事，何況是在帶土的問題上。他們那點段位，在老師眼裡還不夠看呢。

「我說的可不只是帶土。」水門看了過來，言談間意有所指。沒等卡卡西反應過來，他又笑吟吟道：「晚點來我家吃飯吧？她也很想你們。」

那個「她」指的是誰，在場的人都理解。

帶土最後一次見到玖辛奈是神無毗橋任務的當天早上，她特意來大門口為他們送行。他一貫認為自己和玖辛奈合不來，或許是因為玖辛奈的母性光環，自幼未享受過家庭美好的他極其不能適應玖辛奈的關切。

當日他信誓旦旦地表示自己會讓所有人毫髮無損地回來，結果也沒能成功。帶土眼瞼半垂，唇瓣緊抿。

他果然是個一事無成的廢物。

他並不想見到玖辛奈。帶土正準備拒絕，卡卡西突然接話，「好的，有需要我們買點東西過去嗎？」

「時間到了，你們直接過去就行。」水門說，「我等等會派影分身通知她。」

「那我們先離開了。」

話全被卡卡西說完了，帶土氣得咬牙切齒，但到底沒能想出一套能推翻方才說詞的辯詞。回過神來發現卡卡西已向水門道別，他只能依樣畫葫蘆，快步追上卡卡西。

卡卡西抽開面具的繩子，呼了口氣，開始收斂渾身的銳意，融入平靜的日常。他也取下面具，眉頭緊蹙，搭上周身的氣息，那架式活像卡卡西欠他幾百萬沒還而來尋仇的恐怖分子。

卡卡西甚是疑惑，他能感覺到帶土的不滿是衝著他來，卻不解為何而來，「怎麼了？」

帶土說：「我什麼時候答應了？」

「嗯？我覺得你不會拒絕水門老師。」卡卡西反問道：「你也清楚老師的性格吧？」

這話肯定也不對，否定也不是。帶土想。卡卡西果然是個擅長耍嘴皮子的人，一番話輕易迫使他進退兩難。

未待帶土想出應對方法，面前突然來了兩位不速之客，定睛一瞧，方知是第八小隊的狼犬和遊隼。卡卡西記得遊隼那一日的針鋒相對，遂手一橫將帶土擋在身後，問：「有什麼事嗎？」

狼犬指了指遊隼，說：「他有話想說。」

「我、我……」所有人的目光都集中在遊隼身上，叫遊隼臉上是一陣白一陣紅，既有羞愧，亦有不情願，矛盾的情緒叫卡卡西難以判斷遊隼的來意。遊隼深呼吸幾回，心一狠便朝帶土彎腰，說：「對不起。」

遊隼意料外的行動一時讓卡卡西拿不定主意，卻也不敢放鬆戒備。眼角餘光掃向帶土，卻見後者和他同樣驚訝。

「很好。」狼犬先是稱讚，隨後才開口解釋道：「是我要求他來和鳶道歉的。」

「為什麼？」帶土自然有感受到暗部們的敵意，也聽說前因後果，對此卻不以為然，「他說的並沒有錯。」

「我聽說前兩回任務的事了，當事人怎麼想，我無話可說。」狼犬說，「但就我們的任務，我不認為你的行為有錯。其他人不清楚當時不只是正面有五人，後頭還有援助，擺在面前有兩種選擇：並肩作戰殺出重圍或是抓捕人質逼退後援。你只不過是做出了選擇，怎麼能說是有錯？」

見帶土沒有回應，狼犬只說了：「你很強，有機會希望能切磋一下。」便拽著遊隼轉身離開。

卡卡西趕忙問：「你的傷勢還好嗎？」

狼犬只是擺擺手，頭也不回道：「早就沒事了。」

目送兩人離開後，卡卡西看著他，笑得眉眼彎彎，「太好了，帶土。」

這種事有什麼好值得慶幸，這傢伙居然還敢代表他接受道歉。帶土嘀咕道：「我討厭你自作主張。」

和選擇救援曉時如出一轍的感受，帶土心情相當複雜。他無數次想撬開這傢伙的腦袋，看看裡頭到底裝了什麼才會讓卡卡西以性命為籌碼和他斡旋。

卡卡西的要求不過分，或者說，過分這個詞和卡卡西的行事作風毫不相干，他也從不掩飾算計。但正因如此，自己連聲拒絕也說不出口，底線被卡卡西如此準確拿捏在手才會叫他感覺格外憋屈。

「我只是覺得，人情留一線，日後好相見。」既未沉默不語，亦未冷言冷語，來自帶土的服軟讓卡卡西唇角一揚，說：「對不起，下次不會了。」

這聲道歉彷彿卡卡西犯了什麼滔天大罪，頃刻間使罪惡感一擁而上。

他不是那個意思。帶土心頭一滯，慌亂自面上一閃而過。他知道卡卡西沒有惡意，卡卡西怎麼會對他有惡意呢？

他打算好好解釋時，便瞥見卡卡西面上張狂的笑意。這傢伙是故意的。帶土簡直要氣笑了，自己怎麼就是學不乖呢？他冷哼一聲，乾脆扭頭不願多看一眼。

卡卡西問：「所以我還可以自作主張嗎？」

「……」

「帶土？」

「……」

「你不說話我就當作你同意了。」

帶土此回是真鐵了心不再搭理他，連步伐都跨大，刻意走在他的斜前方。低馬尾隨著他的走動一晃一晃，吸引了卡卡西的注意。自那一回不愉快的經歷，帶土便沒再嘗試修剪。距離他回來的那天又過了一段時日，原先堪堪到肩膀，現下已朝背部延伸。基於行動方便，帶土只拿了髮繩隨意一豎，甚至漏了幾縷調皮的髮。

過去的帶土一向是短髮示人，俐落的髮型十分符合男孩陽光開朗的形象。但興許是主人坦然，他也很好地適應長髮的造型，不會給人感覺邋遢，倒添了幾分瀟灑不羈。

然而他的髮尾有些分岔，顯然主人並不在意打理。卡卡西想了想，拽著帶土往商店街去，「離晚餐還有時間，先去一趟理髮店吧。」

難道不怕他又嚇著一般人嗎？帶土不確定自己現在狀態如何，本欲開口，又想到自己正與卡卡西單方面冷戰，一來一往地躊躇，直至被卡卡西推進店裡，按在椅子上也沒說出一句話。

算了。帶土放棄抵抗，自發抽開髮繩，長髮隨即披散在後，牆面的鏡子忠實映照他的身影。帶土忍不住摸了摸自己完好的左臉，鏡裡的少年也做出同樣的動作，面部的肌膚受到擠壓，也牽動右半邊的傷疤。

過去他總覺得自己不像個宇智波，不僅氣質不像同族人那般陰沉冷峻，也不像他們那般英才。然而宇智波的血統果真強悍，他看著對邊的自己，不由自主聯想到宇智波斑。

雖說他見到斑時那人已經是個糟老頭了，但幻術世界裡年輕時的斑和現在的他確實有幾分神似，而今再加上長髮又提高了幾分相似度。

剪了也好，他一點都不想和那個臭老頭相像。帶土放下手，任由店員給他圍上理髮布。和先前接待他的那位不是同一個，換作一位男士。他環顧店裡一周，也沒看到那位被他嚇著的小姐。

「剪短方便整理就行了吧？」卡卡西偏頭看他，帶土輕輕地點頭附和。接獲指令的男士正從拖車上取工具，卡卡西又問：「藤田小姐今天休假嗎？」

店員回答：「她今天正好休息呢，需要幫您傳話嗎？」

卡卡西只是搖搖頭，說：「不是什麼大事。」

卡卡西衝他微微一笑，一副對他的想法了然於心的模樣。帶土確信自己的動作不大，儘管他已不再追尋月之眼，斑的教誨依然深植於心，以致於他的行事作風不再那般坦蕩。

這人的觀察力還是一如往常的出色。

店員不再多語，只是拿著剪刀湊了過來。和上次那回近乎相同的畫面，又一次讓肌肉緊繃。帶土得全神貫注逼迫自己才能留在原地，無暇顧及其他。緊咬下唇，淡淡的鐵鏽味在口腔漫開，雙手握住扶手，上臂青筋乍起，力道之重彷彿想破壞一切，脆弱的塑膠外殼發出不堪負荷的劈啪聲。

忽然一隻手覆在他的手背上，緩慢而有節奏地輕拍。衣袖稍短，帶出一截皓白的手腕，引人注目。目光順勢而上，對上卡卡西的眼，眸底的鼓勵顯而易見。

不要緊。他彷彿聽見卡卡西這麼說。我在呢。

耳邊傳來剪刀喀嚓聲，髮絲隨聲落下。依稀能自鏡中的少年窺見過往那個男孩，那個他以為早已死去的男孩似乎正從長眠中甦醒。

卡卡西赫然開口：「我打算改一改你房間的配置，你覺得如何？」

「……那是你的房子，用不著問我。」

「那怎麼行，現在是你在住呀。」卡卡西說，「你同意了嗎？」

「你不是最喜歡自作主張？」

卡卡西聞言只是一哂，全盤接受帶土的「指責」。

一個陌生人手持利刃，刀鋒緊貼他的頸項，他卻有餘力吐槽卡卡西，興許該歸功於那隻仍在輕拍的手。他是賞罰分明的性子，遂道：「隨你便吧。」

「真的？」

卡卡西似乎對他的答應感到疑惑，不禁令帶土想問這人到底想怎樣。

過往的卡卡西是這麼難纏的性格嗎？帶土對此有些遲疑。過去的他們剛剛和解就沒了交心的機會，現在兩人的性格和過去大不相同。

「你不想就算了。」

「我只是不希望勉強你。」語氣恍若置氣的小朋友，卡卡西噗哧一笑。他無奈地搖搖頭，說：「畢竟你還是老樣子，這麼愛逞強。還記得琳以前說過──」

「夠了。」

帶土沉下臉，強行截斷卡卡西的話。方才和諧的氣氛眨眼間沾染火藥味，連後頭作為普通人的店員也感受到劍拔弩張的緊張感，求助似地將目光投向看起來較好溝通的卡卡西，希望後者能遏止一下現在的局面，以及別再刺激這個看起來隨時會掙脫韁繩的野獸。

他知道卡卡西想說什麼，無非是那套以琳為基礎塑造而成的行為模板──可是琳已經死了。帶土冷笑。擅自揣測她的意圖，真是自大得無可附加。

「她已經不在了。」

「你錯了，帶土。」

卡卡西冷聲道，猶如那把在神無毗橋斷裂的白牙之刃，連眉眼捎上銳氣，和幾秒前笑吟吟好像誰都能和他說上幾句的人是天壤之別。嚇得店員趕忙收回求助信號，老老實實地幹著自己的工作，滿心祈求這兩位客人別當場開戰。

可這才是帶土熟悉的那個卡卡西，那個永遠只留個背影任由他追逐的天才。

「一個『人』唯有被所有人遺忘之後才真正死去。」卡卡西說，「你記得她，我記得她，老師記得她，她的朋友、同儕也都記得她，木葉還有這麼多人記得她，琳在我們心中活得好好的。」

帶土愣了愣，自他回歸木葉以來，卡卡西還是第一次用這種口氣同他說話。

「隨便就將琳存在的痕跡抹殺了，這才叫自大。」

他們四目相對，卡卡西的陳述鏗鏘有力。

卡卡西正用行動告訴他：他把他親手摔碎的過往重新拼貼，換上新的標籤，擺在收藏櫃第一眼就能看見的那一層──哪怕過程鮮血淋漓也在所不惜。


	8. Chapter 8

  
  
**08.**  
他果然擅長自作主張。

帶土房間環顧一周，如是想。不過是交個任務報告的時間，這個房間已徹底變了樣。原本只有一張床、一副桌椅和一個衣櫃，畢竟是客房，簡單的基礎家具已足夠應付過夜的客人。

「歡迎回來。」卡卡西略帶歉意望著佇在門口的帶土，懷抱紙箱，手裡還提著兩個紙袋，「我還沒整理完，有點亂。」

帶土趕忙走過去抱下箱子，紙箱沉甸甸的，也不曉得卡卡西到底往裡頭塞了多少東西。

他跟著卡卡西踏進房間，和他入住時相比，角落增添一個書櫃，前方落了幾個淡淡的腳印，窗台亦有……這傢伙的人際關係還是一樣好，這點小事都能找到壓榨對象。

「那箱是書，麻煩你擺一下了。」

他應了一聲，拆開封條，隨手取了一本《火遁入門》，書皮破損，書頁微微泛黃，翻開一瞧那熟悉的筆跡更讓他無法裝作不認識。前陣子說了這些全送給卡卡西，他無權干涉卡卡西要把這些東西擺在哪兒。

他已經用不到這種書了，卡卡西也清楚的。帶土想歸想，仍順著卡卡西的意思把書一本一本擺上去，全數擺完後尚有兩排閒置。

「我特別要求加高，如果不夠放，之後再訂一個。」

他扭頭看向卡卡西，後者眉眼彎彎，貌似挺滿意，正從紙袋裡取出最後一盆盆栽擺上窗台。而原先空無一物的書桌已被填滿，有相機和一面上頭釘著許多照片的軟木塞墊，一旁放著水門班的合照。

帶土拿起相框，端詳照片上的女孩。

拍照的那一天他還是遲到了。猶記得開門的剎那水門老師的無奈，卡卡西鄙夷地衝他比手勢，向來不對付的他們即刻就要吵起來，是琳橫插入他們中間做緩頰。

她一直都是這樣美好的女孩。她說她會一直看著他完成夢想，叫他千萬不能放棄……所以他才想保護她。

手指撫過女孩的臉，之間相隔玻璃，薄薄一層，卻叫他再也不可能碰觸她了。

毀約在先的人無話可說。因此他逃了，往哪兒都好，往夢境，往絕望，往虛無。她的身影應當隱沒陰霾之下，只要不去想念，不去思索，就不會再感到痛苦。

但卡卡西不允許。帶土的視線自琳的臉上挪開，往右邊看去。男孩的臉仍被膠帶擋得嚴實，天真歲月留下的痕跡讓他廢了番工夫才取下，露出下頭男孩的真容。殘存的膠叫他看不清男孩的臉，摳了幾下徒勞無功，他乾脆解開相框取出照片。

帶土仔細審視，不得不承認他們的關係確實是不怎麼樣。

直到神無毘橋一戰的共同營救之前，他們之間都水火不容。卡卡西最討厭他不守時，總說無論基於何種原因，準時是最基本的素養。但他總覺得自己遲到是為了幫助他人，情有可原，因而討厭卡卡西如此不近人情。

然而這些都還只是會增加感情的小摩擦，真正的矛盾在戰爭中才一舉爆發。任務和同伴，他們各自選了一樣……當時他的確沒想到卡卡西會回過頭來救援，也未曾料想自己竟然還能成為某一個人的路標。

說起路標，帶土忽然想起昨天的晚餐時間。

玖辛奈一打開門便給了他一個大大的擁抱，嘴裡不斷唸道：「歡迎回來！」

突如其來的動作讓他差點跌坐在地，萬幸老師趕忙扶住玖辛奈，附在她耳邊說了幾句才讓她鬆手。

「先進去吧，他們也餓了，有什麼話之後再說。」

「那麼晚餐後我想和帶土聊聊，說好了。」

玖辛奈衝他眨眨眼，帶土有愧在先，是一點都不想面對玖辛奈，但他只能硬著頭皮接下邀請。用餐期間更是坐立難安，思緒不斷揣測玖辛奈到底想對他說什麼？可能是責罵，這是應該的；也可能是怪罪，畢竟他總是來晚一步。

大腿受到拍擊，帶土回過神來遂窺見身旁卡卡西擔憂的眼神，他做了嘴型，告訴他玖辛奈正在喊他了，又問他還好嗎？帶土暗暗反省，藉著桌面掩護，輕輕握了握卡卡西的手，這才讓卡卡西稍微安心些。

他有些懊惱，自己怎麼能在老師和師母面前如此失禮，趕忙問：「什麼事？」

萬幸玖辛奈不介意他的無禮，直道：「水門打算安排兩個暗部負責我的守備，一位已經確定是卡卡西了，另一位我希望由你來擔任。」

負責玖辛奈的守備？她原本就是實力強勁的忍者，雖然作為九尾的人柱力尚不夠完美，但由於是最終兵器而常年待在村子裡，不至於到需要隨時派遣暗部保護的地步……除非玖辛奈有不能劇烈動作的原因。

人柱力的身份再加上這種原因，帶土立刻聯想到一個答案，遂瞄向卡卡西，果不其然從卡卡西的嘴型得到驗證。

玖辛奈懷孕了。

帶土看向水門，後者輕輕點了頭，他便沒多想，只回應：「遵命。」

其實這個問題不需要問他。他現在隸屬暗部，水門一句話他們拼上性命也得達成，服從命令只不過是基礎。

帶土夾了一塊蓮藕咀嚼，玖辛奈擅長家常菜，筑前煮更是她的拿手好菜。他只是無法感受飢餓，不代表他的味覺有問題，就著這道三兩下扒完了白飯。

「再來一碗嗎？」

他點點頭，叼著筷子將碗遞給玖辛奈。

飯後，玖辛奈給水門留下一句「收拾就麻煩你啦。」便拉著他往院子走，水門太了解自己妻子的急性子，微微一笑便堆起碗盤來了，卡卡西當然不容許自己閒著，自告奮勇洗起水槽裡的鍋碗瓢盆。

得知玖辛奈懷孕的消息，帶土的目光總不由自主地飄向她的腹部，心想那麼小的空間是如何能塞下一個孩子，不疼嗎？不重嗎？

見帶土如此在意，她問：「想摸摸看嗎？」

「不、不了，我動手沒輕沒重的，傷到您怎麼辦？」

一副如臨大敵的模樣，讓她噗哧一笑，「我才沒有這麼脆弱，這孩子也是，他可是我和水門的孩子啊。」

帶土慌忙搖頭。這一番胡思亂想令他更加戰戰兢兢，哪敢有丁點大動作，任由玖辛奈牽引著踏進院子。花圃裡的花苞零星綻放，想必再過一陣子就會花團錦簇，芳香四溢。

玖辛奈順著帶土的視線焦點望去，哂道：「今年的花開得晚，春天都過去泰半了還沒完全盛放。琳很喜歡花，這裡有大半是去年搬來這裡時她種下的，她總說希望隔年開花你也能看見。」

「……是嗎？」

帶土能想像女孩望著花叢閃閃發亮的眸，伴隨陣陣驚呼，喜愛盡顯於色的模樣。

結果他看見了，反倒是她看不見了，再也看不見了。

玖辛奈像是沒看見帶土暗下的雙瞳，雙手交疊虛放於腹部，叱吒風雲的血紅辣椒此刻也只是個平凡的母親，慈愛地注視自己的孩子，說：「我和水門都希望這個孩子未來能成為你這樣的人。不聰明也無妨，只要他能勇往直前就好。」

勇往直前，他嗎？帶土低啞道：「可我不是你們想像的那種人。我沒能完成和妳的約定，和琳的約定，不僅如此，我還逃了。您也是，卡卡西也是，你們都把我想得太過美好了。他還說我是英雄呢。英雄，又怎麼能逃避呢？」

「沒有人生來便是英雄，帶土。」玖辛奈的語氣和緩，「在成為英雄之前，你首先是個人。逃避也不是什麼大事，每回被擊倒都能一次又一次的起身，重新站到敵人面前，我認為那才是真正的英雄。」

她手成拳，敲在帶土額際，那一下極輕，如落雨輕撫，如春風拂面，卻悍然撞進心裡。

回來之前他以為自己能隱藏一切，隨即發現這是癡心妄想，觸景傷情，他根本做不到無動於衷。

帶土無法不為之動容，他們肯定事先討論過怎麼處理他的問題，由玖辛奈開口遠比老師恰當，乃因水門現在是他的頂頭上司，他深知不管他要求為何，帶土都會當作命令嚴格執行。

可玖辛奈不一樣。她和帶土只是丈夫的學生和老師的妻子這種介於疏遠和親近間的關係，更甚於只是熟稔的同事關係。她和帶土既無上下之分，亦能讓所有的言論僅代表她自己，況且她一貫是直截了當的作風，聽在熟識她性格的人耳裡也不過是肺腑之言。

「所以你啊，這次失敗了應該是和我保證『下次一定會成功』才對。」

「可是我──」

「你不相信自己，也該相信別人。」玖辛奈鼓起臉，故作生氣道：「所以你是覺得一直相信你的我們眼光很差勁嗎？」

他怎麼可能答是。她巧妙地斷了帶土的後路，叫帶土進退兩難。直率不等於單純，再理所當然不過的道理。

他低下頭，乾脆不再回應。

玖辛奈沒再逼迫他，旋身走進室內，只是在擦身而過時拍了兩下他的肩膀，輕聲道：「謝謝你活著回到我們身邊。」

他還能同別人做約定嗎？後來的他一直在想這件事，作為晚輩，作為忍者，他知道自己沒有拒絕的資格，即便如此，到準備離開也仍然沒個定論。

他的心不在焉被其他人盡收眼底，被問到了回應也是寥寥幾句，肉眼可見的敷衍了事。卡卡西在他和玖辛奈間來回張望，最後幽幽嘆了口氣，隨後一副若無其事的樣子插入閒聊，不動聲色地為他打掩護。

時候已晚，水門將他們送到門口，臉上滿是無奈，「看來玖辛奈已經徹底說了你一頓，雖然她自告奮勇，但她不肯告訴我和你說了什麼……不知道那孩子未來會不會也像到母親愛說教的性格。」

提起摯愛的妻子和未出世的孩子，水門渾身洋溢著傻爸爸的氣息，一點也看不出戰場上金色閃光的鋒芒。

他看向卡卡西，問：「最近還有做夢嗎？」

做夢？做什麼夢？帶土狐疑地瞄向卡卡西，後者也看了過來，恰好和他四目相對，但他並沒有為他解答的意思，很快挪開視線，含糊不清道：「那之後就沒有了。」

「那就好。」

水門關心完卡卡西，又把話題引到帶土處。

「我的想法和她一樣喔。」水門抽出插銷一推，鐵柵欄嘎吱打開，待他們走出去又重新鎖上，隔著一層於忍者而言形同虛設的防護，說：「之後他們母子倆就拜託你們啦。」

「……是。」

無條件的信任沉沉壓在肩頭，他終於感受到生存的踏實感，同時躊躇不安。他想起月之眼計畫，若他們知道自己曾經想破壞他們一心想守護的世界，會不會為當初如此信任他感到後悔？

帶土分神思索的同時，手裡的動作也沒停下，他按著卡卡西的指示又來回幾趟把儲藏室內的東西搬進房間。然而全數搬完後卡卡西沒再給他安排工作，開始一一擺放物品，彷彿腦中有張設計圖，充分展現他嚴謹的性格，凡事都按著計畫來辦。

關注一陣子，帶土便猜出卡卡西的打算了。坦白說，連他自己瞧見卡卡西手裡的東西都止不住懷疑那原本應該放在哪個位置，但卡卡西當初曾進入他的故居為他收拾「遺物」，想來就和現在的他一般，佇立在房門口，讓寫輪眼為自己記憶一切。

寫輪眼用在這兒被宇智波們知道了，少不了被說一句大材小用。但現場兩位都習以為常，一方面帶土覺得物盡其用有何不可，他無法否認寫輪眼確實是寫任務報告的救星；一方面認為那寫輪眼已經是卡卡西的東西了，他要怎麼處理都無人能說一句不是。

餘光掃見無所事事只能呆立在門口做擺設的帶土，卡卡西提議道：「看來我還要花點時間，你要不出去走走吧？等忙完了我再去找你，就順便在外頭解決午餐吧……一樂怎麼樣？」

話都說到這個份上了，帶土也無法說不，待離家才想到他除了琳那兒，根本無處可去。想了想，他還是決定去山中花店買束花去見見那位睡美人。

途徑某家丸子店，想起過去的同期都是在這裡聚會，琳也很中意這家的糯米丸子，腳步一旋走了進去，再出來手裡已拎了一盒。

「帶土，是帶土嗎？」

帶土面向出聲者，見阿斯瑪正衝他揮手，身側的紅則微笑頜首。

帶土不自然地回應：「好久不見。」

除了卡卡西和水門，這是他回來後第一次遇見過去認識的人。阿斯瑪比記憶中高大壯實，面部線條剛毅，從毛頭小子脫胎換骨，逐漸向成熟穩重的男人靠攏。紅原本就長相出色，在校期間亦是風雲人物，現下因發育更增添幾分女人味，再過幾年沉澱氣質，肯定是難得一見的美人。

這麼說來，卡卡西似乎也變了不少。屬於男孩的嬰兒肥消了泰半，身形也開始抽高，過去比他矮了近一個頭，現在竟有與他比肩的趨勢。帶土想。再說近期的經歷讓卡卡西外表看著柔和許多，不像以前那個鋒芒畢露的男孩，從事的是一眼便能瞧出是手裡積累不少人命的職業。

「好久不見了。」阿斯瑪說，「什麼時候回來的？」

帶土加入暗部，並且進入卡卡西的小隊這件事在同期中並不是秘密。他們第一次聽聞這個消息時，眾人的表情都相當失禮。這不能怪他們，所有人對宇智波帶土印象都還停留在過往慘不忍睹的成績。

尤其聽說帶土還是通過水門的測試，就更讓人吃驚了。水門雖然是帶土的老師，卻不是會在公事上徇私的人。再說暗部可是高風險的隊伍，水門更不可能讓能力不足的人進入而白白送死。

易言之，帶土是憑藉真本事進入暗部。

吊車尾一夕之間逆轉成人生勝利組，理所當然驚呆了眾人。

「昨天。」

「正好，等會兒有聚會，要來嗎？」

阿斯瑪搭上他的肩，一點也沒受他的冷漠影響。

「……今天不行。」

「那就下回和卡卡西一起來吧，那之後他也很久沒參加聚會了，大家都很想見見你們呢。」阿斯瑪衝他擺擺手，自顧自道：「說好啦。」

說完便拉著紅走了，根本沒給帶土拒絕的機會。接連兩日在不及應對的情況下和別人有了新的約定，帶土深深嘆了口氣。

現在的人都這麼獨斷專行嗎？帶土感慨萬千。卡卡西是，玖辛奈是，現在連阿斯瑪都摻了一腳。

為了實現約定，就必須好好活下去……他何嘗不曉得他們是以這種方式重新建構他和世界的鏈結，藉此讓他不會自暴自棄沉淪悲慟。而他不可能拒絕這種純粹的善意。

他錯了嗎？帶土想。他真的錯了嗎？  
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
  
**09.**  
他踏入山中花店，以往熟識的老闆娘恰好不在，只剩下一位正在挑揀花枝的女店員。雙手在圍裙上抹去水珠，她走上前招呼，「歡迎光臨，先生，想買什麼花？」

帶土遲疑了。他想起昨天在店裡時卡卡西那一番話，他理當向琳道歉，為他的自大。

「如果要道歉，送什麼比較好？」

「送女朋友嗎？」

「只是普通朋友，但她對我很重要。」

「這樣啊……您瞧，黃玫瑰如何？」

帶土就是對花卉再陌生也理解，她肯定誤會他和琳的關係了。但他想起那束沒能送出的紅玫瑰，遂道：「就這個吧。」

她撿了最漂亮的十五朵包成一束，笑吟吟地遞給帶土。不過和付錢的事，真正拿到手了他卻游移不定，琳真的會喜歡嗎？

「不管送什麼，心意才是最重要的呦。」女店員眨眨眼，她看慣了帶土這樣的顧客，握拳一揮，說：「加油！」

「……謝謝。」

離開花店前往墓園的路上，眼角餘光掃見一個小女孩，和逝去的少女一樣的棕色髮絲吸引他的目光。女孩看著上方，面上滿是焦急，嘴裡不斷喊著：「沒問題的，快下來吧！」

帶土往上看去，原來女孩是在和一隻小黑貓說話。小黑貓大概是貪玩，爬到樹梢才發現與地面的距離是如此遙遠，儘管主人就在下頭，牠也不敢往下跳。

他也是這樣嗎？帶土恍惚地想。觸手可及的距離，卻連伸手也不樂意，只是傻愣愣待在那兒，期待有誰發現他的信號。

他單手抱緊花束，一躍踏上樹枝，突如其來的陌生人讓小黑貓炸起毛，衝他齜牙咧嘴。充滿既視感的反應，叫帶土忍不住扶額，心下對竟能忍他這麼久的卡卡西更是滿懷歉意。

「過來吧。」帶土將手伸過去，小黑貓又往後退縮，他循循善誘，柔聲道：「你瞧，她在等你回家呢，過來吧。」

他保持這個姿勢，直到小黑貓放下戒備湊到手邊，他撈住小黑貓，縱身一躍，穩穩落在女孩面前。小黑貓立刻拋棄牠的救命恩人，投向女孩的懷抱，不斷蹭著女孩的臉。

失而復得的女孩抱著小貓，先是衝他彎腰，隨即揚起笑容，「真的很謝謝你，大哥哥。」

我會一直看著你。

相似的特徵，和同樣燦爛的笑靨，霎時和回憶中的少女重疊在一塊。曾經提起她唯有憤怒與悲慟，琳代表的不只是天真歲月，在他心目中儼然成了一切美好的象徵，他怎麼可能忘掉她？帶土認為這不單單是他的問題，卡卡西也經歷了同樣的創傷，他們是一樣的，一樣的無能，一樣的痛苦，所以他才不樂意提起她。

不過昨天店裡那番對談讓他明白，這樣的做法似乎比直接責罵卡卡西不守諾還要傷人。他們總是在互相傷害，儘管這並非他們所願。

他或許真的錯了吧。

承認自己的錯誤並不是一件容易的事。帶土臉色陰暗，剛剛抵達墓園，又在門口迎來了不速之客，更糟糕了幾分。

止水衝他問好，一旁的鼬也認真地點頭，喊道：「小叔叔。」

從族裡整體輩分算起來，他們這麼稱呼是正確的，但這類代表血緣聯繫的稱呼叫帶土頗不適應，只問：「什麼事？」

「族長大人已經聽說團藏的消息了。」止水說，「他讓我告訴您：『交易完成。』」

帶土點點頭，意有所指道：「希望你們遵守承諾。」

止水沒有回答，他在族裡的地位尚無法代替宇智波做出任何保證。比起這些，他對帶土本人更好奇。宇智波不大，一點小事都能傳得人盡皆知。過去的帶土是出了名的異類，族內以精英為重的思維叫他乏人問津，而今卻成了宇智波的重點人物。

現在是宇智波有求於他，止水想，帶土完全可以把握時機開出狠絕的條件。然而他本人對宇智波的態度卻是極度冷漠，不僅不願意回到族地居住，甚至直接拍桌要他們別打擾他的生活。

止水問：「您對宇智波現在有什麼看法？」

他瞧了瞧止水，不覺有趣，不曉得宇智波內部清不清楚他們未來的主戰力早已脫離一貫的家族本位思想。帶土樂見對水門的威脅變小，因此他絕不會好心到提醒宇智波。

「無所謂。」帶土說，「不管是木葉還是宇智波，對我來說都不重要。」

止水試探道：「您是為了寫輪眼的事？」

「我只是需要一個能光明正大處分寫輪眼的理由，我們的交易內容也只是如此。」止水愣了愣，沒來得及開口，帶土又道：「所以宇智波想藉我接近權力中心，只要不觸及界線，我都沒有意見。但要是太超過了，我也不介意親手讓他們消失在歷史上。」

「……但無論如何，宇智波都必須感謝您。不管目的為何，您確實是避免事情演變成最壞的狀況。」帶土的殺心是真心誠意，瞧過來的那一眼叫止水反射性繃緊神經。他說：「您是不想讓火影大人為宇智波的離心煩憂，打算成為木葉和宇智波的中間人嗎？」

止水真不像個宇智波，不管是以村子為重的思想，還是那份實誠。帶土的目光飄向身側臉上書滿贊同的鼬，默默把鼬也加入「不像宇智波」的名單。

不惜與親族對立，過人的勇氣反倒讓帶土另眼相看。他想起斑曾經提過木葉最初的創建宗旨是想避免小孩過早死於戰場，希望他們能有一段當個孩子的時光。再看看面前憂慮的兩人，似乎毫無改變的一切著實諷刺。

視而不見或許是不錯的選項，然而帶土突然開口，說：「村子和宇智波哪個比較重要，這個問題我沒辦法回答。你不如問問自己：我真正想守護的到底是什麼？」

止水怔怔地望著他，隨後頷首，朝他一鞠躬，「我知道了，謝謝您。」

他注視著兩人遠去的背影，赫然覺得好像有什麼不一樣了。玖辛奈將護衛交給他，阿斯瑪讓他下回和卡卡西一起來，小女孩衝他微笑，現在連本該毫無交集的止水也向他道謝。

是好是壞，他也說不清。帶土想。這會是卡卡西想要的嗎？

帶土抱著花束，向守墓人致意，後者也向他揮揮手，高聲問他何時回來的，他隨口應了幾句，遂往深處走去，直至女孩的長眠之地。

他凝望墓碑上頭的姓名，彎腰將玫瑰擺在墓前，就地而坐，片刻後開口道：「卡卡西罵了我一頓，讓我來跟你道歉。我問了花店的店員，她給我推薦了黃玫瑰……她大概是誤會我跟妳的關係，不過花很漂亮，我還是買了，希望妳會喜歡。」

「師母懷孕了，還不知道是男是女。老師問我對這孩子有沒有什麼期望，當時我沒能回答。現在想了想，我希望他成為一個有話直說的人。」他頓了頓，又說：「至少別在這方面學我和卡卡西，兜兜轉轉繞了大半圈才回到原點，太窩囊了。」

「對了，我來之前遇見一個和妳有點像的小女孩，她的貓上了樹就下不來了……」

希望是什麼？又該從何找起？現在的他仍然無法回答這個問題。

他或許是當不成英雄了。帶土想。但他還可以成為「宇智波帶土」，會和琳分享日常生活，會和卡卡西並肩作戰，只是水門老師的弟子的宇智波帶土。

沒多久，後頭傳來了腳步聲，打斷帶土的喋喋不休。

「回去吧。」

帶土沒回頭，只說：「你來得正好。」

他沒等卡卡西回話，便對著墓碑說出了一切，包含宇智波斑和月之眼計畫，這回他毫無保留，也沒有參雜一絲虛假。坦承是件很可怕的事，彷彿自己在他人面前一件一件褪去遮蔽，直至一絲不掛，掛念的卻不是赤身裸體，而是「他會怎麼看待自己」。

然而說完他的心卻重重落地，步履也有了實感。

他還活著。只是世界的一份子，只是一個渺小的齒輪，只是那個笨拙地連向女孩獻上一捧玫瑰都提不起勇氣，向因自己被拖下水的男孩說一句道歉都說不出口的宇智波帶土。

「她死後，我覺得這個世界是地獄。」他問，「你說我錯了嗎？卡卡西。」

「……或許你沒有錯。」

卡卡西如此回應。若說帶土的「死」令他初次體認到自己對世界的反抗只是笑話一場，那麼琳的死就是讓他明白自己是個不守諾的廢物。命運的惡作劇沉沉壓在肩頭，他時常在想帶土可真有先見之明，不僅給了一隻眼，還給了一個約定，無論失去哪一個都讓他還能繼續苟延殘喘。

「失去你以後，我也一度以為這個世界是地獄。」卡卡西說，「不過現在，你也和我一樣回心轉意了，不是嗎？」

他沉默半晌，說：「你可以向上層回報，我不會反抗。」

「你不是已經放棄這個計畫了嗎？」

卡卡西嘆道，幾步上前，將花束擺在墓前。

「你是個聰明人，卡卡西，你肯定早就想到過。」卡卡西沒有否認，於是帶土又說，「那你為什麼不放棄我？」

他只是單純的提問，不含任何負面含意。他太好奇了，對旗木卡卡西這個人的執拗，連宇智波刻在基因裡的固執都無法抗衡，瞧，多麼強悍的人啊。

他現在理解斑當初提議讓他回到木葉時，他為何吐不出一句拒絕了。帶土想。他和斑不一樣，哪怕自己決心走向月之眼之際，他也沒能完全拋棄過往種種──他仍然相信著旗木卡卡西。

宇智波帶土還有成為英雄的資格嗎？他無聲地問著卡卡西。

「只是比起背道而馳，我更想和你比肩前行。」卡卡西說，「看著你遠去的背影，早在神無毘橋就看厭了。」

「那如果我們背道而馳了呢？」

他不喜歡這種假設。卡卡西眉頭一蹙，但帶土貌似鐵了心想問，他只能說：「我會阻止你。」

「如果阻止不了呢？」

「……那我會親手殺了你。」卡卡西說，「然後背負著過往的美好活下去，繼續為你見證這個世界。」

是了，這就是旗木卡卡西。一個能為別人赴湯蹈火，卻不懂得對自己手下留情的，愚蠢又可敬的男人。

「你為什麼要做到這個地步？」帶土說，「就因為我是你口中木葉的英雄？」

「跟木葉無關。」卡卡西說，「因、因為……」

原本應對如流的卡卡西這回卡殼了。他幾次深呼吸，才鼓起勇氣，一副誓死如歸的模樣，說：「因為你是我的英雄。」

帶土怔怔地看著卡卡西，後者低下頭避開他的視線，側頰的紅漫至耳廓，為素白的肌膚渲染幾分艷色。

卡卡西素來臉皮薄，過去的男孩更是如此，能說出句句抹毒直插他人痛楚的諷刺，卻說不出一句直白的關切。哪怕現在的性子緩和許多，骨子裡的個性仍然不會改變。

卡卡西是用什麼心情說出那個「英雄」，帶土已經不需要問了。就像野原琳之於宇智波帶土，是引領的路燈，是美好的象徵；宇智波帶土之於旗木卡卡西，是清晨的鐘響，是沙漠的綠洲。

與其說是「愛情」，用「信仰」來形容或許更貼切一些。

「所以我才應該謝謝你，謝謝你願意告訴我月之眼的事，也謝謝你回來，帶土。」卡卡西說，「你既然選擇回來，就休想我會放棄。」

自帶土回來起，卡卡西總是在思考自己能為他做些什麼？起初他的狀態確實叫他驚慌，但他從未想過棄他於不顧。死亡曾在他們之間劃出一道溝壑，好不容易築出一座橋勉強通行，他怎麼甘心留在彼岸？冷言冷語也罷，他想，帶土還活著，那就夠了。

他只是不想失去他。

直到在雨隱村那一次的營救，他自牆體的縫隙窺見潛藏於漠然下的脆弱。在那之前他都不曾想過帶土為何回來──那當然，回家不是理所當然的嗎？

幫幫我。他彷彿聽見牆後的帶土對他呼喊。救救我，卡卡西。

「恐怕我也該向你道歉。」卡卡西誠懇道，「英雄這個詞大概在你看來或許太過縹緲，大概也不想要背負這種稱號，但我是真心這麼認為，你是木葉的英雄，也是我的英雄……不管你怎麼說，我都絕對不會改變心意。」

前後矛盾的道歉逗笑了帶土，還說他自大呢，卡卡西不也是個自大的傢伙。

「回去吧。」帶土說，「我餓了，想吃最大碗的拉麵，你請客。」

卡卡西嗯了聲，向他伸出手，「嗯，我請客。」

他借力起身，隨後一起向琳道別。

對不起，琳，看來我還不能去陪妳。帶土對著墓碑，這回是真心誠意地致歉。希望這種東西，我雖然不是很明白，但我想再努力一回。

這次，他會帶著曾經擁有的一切，和卡卡西一起一步一步地向前邁進。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以殉道者，是堍，也是卡。
> 
> 寫的時候總有很多話想說，但真正按下最後一個句點後反而無話可說了。兩句話的梗，被我拖了這麼久真抱歉，謝謝慕虛的點梗，也謝謝願意把這麼拖沓的文看完的人。


End file.
